Με αγαπάς?
by Khthonia
Summary: AU - En la Universidad del Santuario ubicado en la ciudad de Rodorio, hay una preparatoria adjunta en donde Agasha es maestra mientras que Albafica es profesor universitario. Ella le confesó sus sentimientos pero el la rechazo rotundamente... pero eso es todo lo que hay que saber?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar, tengo que advertir que este fic no solo tiene rating M por temas sexuales, sino también por temas de suicidio, enfermedad mental, y algo de violencia. No voy a hacer mas advertencia ni cortar la historia para avisar así que si no es de su agrado regresen la pagina y ya esta :P**

* * *

El sonido de la alarma era muy molesto.

Al escuchar el berrido de su teléfono no quería hacer nada más que hundirse en su almohada por unos minutos más.

'_Solo cinco minutos más, solo cinco minutos más…' _

Pero por eso es que había escogido esa alarma, para despertarse de un jalón y dejar de holgazanear en las mañanas.

Con un gruñido lanzó las sabanas dejando que la corriente de aire frío la terminara de despertar. El resto era, como siempre, una rutina compuesta de levantarse, desayunar –compuesto de pan tostado y jugo de naranja porque se le olvidó comprar leche y cereal – tomar una ducha, vestirse – confundir en que pie iba cada zapato – y finalmente tomar su mochila; revisando por enésima vez no haber olvidado nada; tomar sus llaves y su teléfono y llegar a la escuela.

Antes de salir sus ojos se detuvieron en el pequeño globo en su mesita; hace apenas un par de meses mirar la rosa roja – un rosa híbrido de té o _rosa x hybrida_ – era suficiente para hacerla sonreír, pero esta vez…

Agasha se tomó un minuto más para calmarse antes de salir

Probablemente debería deshacerse de ella… claro, llevaba diciendo eso por varios días, tal vez esta noche finalmente lo haría.

**-oOo-**

"¿Que tengo que hacer para convencerte de asistir?" le preguntó su compañero, Albafica tuvo que reclinarse en su silla temiendo que algunos de sus largos cabellos terminaran en su café de la mañana.

Debió haber adivinado que enviarían a Shion a tratar de convencerlo.

"Nada, ya dije que entre clases y papeleo no tengo tiempo para nada más." Le lanzó su más pesada mirada, pero Shion era el único inmune a ella.

"Todos aquí somos profesores Albafica, llévale ese cuento a otro." Dijo Kardia, interrumpiendo justo cuando el rubio parecía a punto de intentar otro argumento. "Si yo tengo que asistir a la universidad en mi día libre, entonces ti también."

Por alguna razón el siempre insistía en beber su café como si fuera un trago; de un golpe, incluso si estaba recién hervido de la cafetera. Albafica no sabía si eso demostraba su resistencia o su testarudez.

Probablemente ambas.

"Ves Albafica? Kardia estará ahí. Incluso Manigoldo va a participar en una actividad con sus estudiantes." Shion dijo, una perla de sudor ahora adornaba su frente, obviamente tratando de rescatar su bien pensado argumento antes de ser interrumpido.

"Seguramente el rector lo obligó." Albafica evitó decir que ayudar en la casa de lo sustos contaba mas como juego que trabajo.

"O perdió una apuesta." Kardia dijo, soltando una risilla.

Por supuesto que Shion lo fulminó con su mejor mirada de _'ya deja de ayudarme'._

En ese momento, entró Degel a la sala de descanso y Albafica se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio; el profesor de Anatomía usualmente se limitaba a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás y como bono extra, usualmente se llevaba a Kardia con él.

"No pude evitar escuchar de que hablaban – particularmente porque Kardia es muy ruidoso – pero tengo un anuncio importante en cuanto al festival" De su pantalón saco un sobre membretado con el sello de la Universidad Santuario de Atenea y ajusto sus lentes antes de empezar a leer su contenido. "No quería tener que llegar a esto Albafica, pero el rector Sage, dijo que, debido a la falta de involucramiento de _algunos _maestros la participación sería obligatoria."

Esas palabras le cayeron como plomo en el estómago y se tragó una inapropiada comparación de que podía hacer con esa orden, involucrando la carta y cierta parte de su anatomía.

Por supuesto que Kardia soltó un silbido seguido por una carcajada.

"Vaya, ojalá tus alumnos pudieran ver tu expresión ahora, te tienen en un pedestal tan alto pero seguro que tu ridícula cara de niño regañado les haría recapacitar en que tan 'maduro' o 'misterioso' eres." Dijo y siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

Como deseaba golpearlo.

"Mira, Albafica yo sé que no eres muy bueno en situaciones sociales y nadie te pide que organices tu solo una actividad, mira:" Shion le paso una hoja. "Estas son todas las actividades propuestas y aprobadas por los estudiantes, yo voy a ayudar en la sección de comida y postres; Dokho va a dejar los chicos traten de tirarlo en una tina de agua helada lanzando una pelota, Sísifo va a ser mesero en un café, Asmita va a ser juez en un concurso de poesía, Regulus va a estar a cargo del karaoke, Cid va a hacer de Lancelot en una escena, Rasgado será el réferi de las competencias deportivas mientras Defteros y Aspros van a liderar sus equipos… ¿Que ibas a hacer tu Kardia?"

"Voy a ser el repartidor de cartas en la mesa de blackjack."

"Recuerda que acordamos en que no se va a usar dinero de verdad." Degel dijo, lanzándole una mirada advertencia. "No necesitamos que les enseñes mas malos hábitos a los chicos."

"Si, si…" Kardia solo soltó un bufido. "Todavía vas a estar a cargo de la proyección de películas?"

"Si, al parecer soy el único que sabe usar el proyector…" Lo cual no era nada sorprendente, considerando que dicho aparato bien podría ser catalogado como una antigüedad. "…debido a que es el festival de otoño decidieron que fueran funciones de terror."

"Genial, puedo recomendar algunas." Kardia casi salto en su asiento, haciendo que derramará un poco de su café.

"Siempre y cuando no sea nada explícito o asqueroso." Degel obviamente conocía los gustos de su amigo, y por su cara, Albafica supuso que estaba mejor sin saberlo.

"Eh, que aburrido." Dijo Kardia, hundiéndose una vez más en la mesa.

Para un hombre de su complexión y estatura, era casi cómico como podía verse como un cachorro en ocasión.

Uno muy sarnoso, pero supuso que aun contaba.

"¿Parece que todas las actividades ya están tomadas, entonces porque debería molestarme?" dijo, no era solo por no querer participar, literalmente todas las actividades ya tenían a un profesor al lado para supervisar o participar.

"Ve a ayudar a Sísifo en el café, seguro cuando sepan que el 'niño bonito' de la facultad va a ser un servicial mesero, van a tener que mantener a raya a una barricada de clientes."

"Creo que exageras un poco." Shion dijo pensativo, aunque luego de mirar a Albafica de pies a cabeza, su expresión se tornó dubitativa. "…Tal vez."

Lo cual por supuesto hizo _maravillas _para su humor.

"Kardia, esa es una razón por la cual no debería hacer eso, no queremos que las demás actividades sean ignoradas… o que traten de acosarlo… otra vez."

'_Acosar'_, era una palabra demasiado suave para lo que había pasado, pero él no quería recordarlo ahora.

"Cierto," Kardia dijo, por una vez sin reírse. "Además con esa personalidad tan plana, probablemente asustara a todos de todas formas."

Y con eso, su breve momento de empatía había acabado.

"Todavía falta un grupo de entregar su propuesta de actividad, seguro podremos acomodarte ahí… y nos aseguraremos de que puedas mantenerte fuera del centro de atención." Dijo Shion, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, aunque a veces su actitud podía ser molesta.

Albafica no dijo nada, lo cual todos sabían que se trataba de estar de acuerdo a regañadientes y sin ninguna promesa de que sería cooperativo o siquiera agradable con la gente.

Era lo más que podían esperar.

"Se hace tarde para mi clase con el grupo con los del primer semestre." Dijo y se dispuso a salir sabiendo que los demás ya sabían que no era cierto, pero él siempre llegaba antes que el primer alumno, no había excepciones. "Solo anótame donde sea, menos con Kardia o Manigoldo… o el café, me las arreglare ese mismo día."

"Como si quisiera trabajar contigo y tu mal temperamento." Dijo Kardia por lo bajo, ganándose un codazo de Degel y un murmullo de Shion, ya que sabían que esto terminaría con una guerra pasivo-agresiva entre él y Albafica que duraría el resto del día.

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe disolviendo la tensión del lugar con una voz aguda y un poco falta de aire.

"¡PERDÓN POR LLEGAR TARDE!" Dijo la recién llegada, probablemente no pretendía gritar, pero incluso si no lo hiciera Albafica reconocería esa voz y sabía que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

"No te preocupes Agasha, de hecho, llegas temprano." Dijo Shion levantándose inmediatamente para ayudarla con su pesada bolsa, mientras que Degel le ofreció tomar su abrigo; Kardia solamente se reclino en su asiento y le hizo un gesto.

"¡¿En serio?!" Ella dijo, sus ojos buscando el reloj, comprobando que sí, faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de entrada. "¿Porque mi teléfono dice…?"

De repente en el momento que ella sacó su celular de su bolsillo sus ojos se toparon con los de él.

"¡Buenos Días Se-señor Albafica!" Ella grito en una voz muy forzada, sus manos taparon su boca y toda su cara se puso roja como un jitomate. "Lo siento mucho, no lo había visto, vera, es que últimamente con el frío no he podido levantarme a tiempo, así que tuve la idea de adelantar mis alarmas media hora… pero creo que lo olvidé… así que aquí estoy, antes de tiempo…"

Al parecer, en medio del apuro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que paso junto a él como si nada, y eso hizo que todos los signos de sus – vergonzosamente obvios – hacia él: su cara roja, sus manos que no se quedaban quietas, sus ojos completamente fijos en su rostro, los cuales normalmente verdes se veían casi negros ahora, la forma en la que hablaba rápidamente parecía dejarla más sin aliento que la carrera que había hecho hasta la escuela.

Albafica hizo lo posible para ocultar la incomodidad que todo esto le provocaba, pero solo podía aguantar por poco tiempo antes de terminar diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

"Disculpa, llego tarde…" dijo en un susurro y paso a su lado, poniendo extremo cuidado de no tocarla ni siquiera con su ropa, y salió sin decir nada más, mientras se iba alejando podía escuchar como Agasha siguió hablando por un rato y luego cayo en silencio.

Usualmente era fácil evitarla, pero hoy lo había tomado por sorpresa y eso significaba que el mismo se vería afectado por el resto del día.

Solo esperaba que nadie lo notara.

**-oOo-**

Si hubiera una manera de cavar un agujero dentro de la escuela, Agasha se metería en el con felicidad, si eso significaba que la vergüenza desaparecería. Incluso el aroma a café que usualmente la calmaba, no hacía nada más que aumentar sus nervios.

Aun así, ella ya no era ninguna chiquilla enamoradiza incapaz de manejar un rechazo, y ella había venido precisamente a hacer su trabajo.

"Señor Degel, disculpe la tardanza, pero aquí están las propuestas de mi grupo para el festival." Dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo entregándole la enorme lista.

"Muchas gracias…" dijo el, quien educado como siempre no comentó nada, pero si arqueo una ceja ante el número de actividades, "Entiendo que es tu primer grupo, pero necesitas saber decirles que no a tus alumnos."

"Lo sé," dijo ella, "Creo que se emocionaron de más. Personalmente creo que la única posible es la búsqueda de tesoros… o tal vez la pintura para las caras, una de las alumnas es muy buena artista."

"Uf, definitivamente me alegra no tener que lidiar con mocosos de preparatoria." Dijo el señor Kardia lanzándole una mirada burlona.

"Nadie te pregunto Kardia," Dijo el señor Degel mientras anotaba la observación de Agasha, "El idiota que no va a hacer nada más que barajear cartas no puede quejarse."

"Además lidiar con chicos más jóvenes requiere más paciencia y habilidades socio-emocionales que con universitarios que son más independientes." El señor Shion dijo, siempre mediando.

"Siéntate Agasha, le llevare esto al rector e ignora los comentarios de este idiota." Dijo, luego de lo cual se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo en la puerta. "Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Albafica, sin importar sus experiencias pasadas, no significa que no actuó de forma irrespetuosa cuando tu no hiciste nada malo."

Antes de que ella pudiera responder él ya se había ido, entonces vio como Shion depositaba una taza de café frente a ella.

"¡Señor Shion, no tiene que hacer eso! Permita-" pero el levanto una mano.

"Agasha, recuerdas que dije que ya no tienes que llamarme – o a nadie, excepto al rector – 'señor'? Todos aquí somos educadores y ahora tu trabajas con nosotros." Shion dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No puedo hacer eso, yo solo soy una maestra temporal aquí en la educación básica y ustedes son profesores con títulos y premios y prestigio y-"

"Eh, solo sirven para presumir en las oficinas." Le interrumpió Kardia. "Espera a que el primer alumno te saque de quicio o te grite el rector o algún miembro del comité y con eso estaremos iguales." Ella rió un poco a ese comentario, siempre parecía muy relajado incluso después de que ella... bueno, ya había pasado casi dos años de todas formas... mas allá de la mirada mordaz incisiva que a veces le daba, el nunca había vuelto a mencionarlo.

Aunque recientemente lo había hecho más a menudo.

"Disculpe… no me acostumbro, además ustedes tienen más experiencia que yo." No solo no se acostumbraba, era raro para ella porque teniendo solo 21 años, un certificado de una escuela vocacional y unos cuantos meses como maestra de kínder, ella todavía recordaba que la mayoría ya estaban por graduarse y algunos de ellos ya estaban dando clases cuando ella acababa de entrar a la preparatoria.

"No digas eso, por algo eres la titular de tu grupo, porque eres buena en tu trabajo."

Agasha no dijo nada más y solo tomo la taza ofrecida con una sonrisa, por desgracia su cabeza la llevo de regreso al comentario del señor Degel y que le recordaba lo tonta que había sido hace solo unos momentos.

"Definitivamente me odia." Dijo dando un sorbo y hundiendo su cabeza en la mesa; desearía que esto no la afectara tanto, que no hiciera que el café supiera a tierra, o que su pecho se contrajera ante el recuerdo de los fríos ojos del señor Albafica sobre ella. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches había perdido el sueño tratando de racionalizar sus sentimientos como un simple enamoramiento pasajero, de convencerse a si misma de ya debería abandonar ese sentimiento.

No faltaba decir que había sido un rotundo fracaso.

"Para ser justos, estoy casi seguro que Albafica odia a todo y a todos."

"Kardia, no ayudas."

"Ay no! ¡¿Dije eso en voz alta?!" Grandioso, como si necesitara más vergüenza. "Lo siento mucho, no quise decirlo."

Mientras ella estaba ocupada tratando de hacerse una con la mesa y Kardia soltaba una carcajada Shion solo se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

"Um, cambiando de tema, disculpa, pero aparte de tu actividad del festival, hay algo en lo que necesitamos que nos ayudes, ya que eres la única chica en la facultad." Shion preguntó, y Agasha inmediatanente se enderezó para escucharlo. "Cid y su grupo haran una escena del Rey Arturo, pero necesitan alguien que haga de la reina Ginebra"

"Pero que hay de la señorita Yuzuriha?" Agasha no la conocía muy bien, pero seguramente ella con su largo cabello, cuerpo escultural y una imponente presencia, haría una mejor reina que ella.

"Lo que Shion no quiere decir es que eres la única que puede parecer la damisela en apuros para la escena sin parecer que le arrancaras la cabeza a alguien." Kardia comenzó, "Y probablemente Shion no quiere que alguien aparte de el le recite poemas de amor."

"¡Es porque ella va a ser uno de los caballeros!" Era tan raro ver a Shion agitado y con un ligero rubor, ya que como profesor de ingeniería robótica tenía un temple solo superado por el señor Asmita. "…no hay forma de ella quiera que la cortejen así, ni siquiera en una obra."

"Suena como que ya lo intentaste." Kardia dijo burlón, y aunque no se atrevió a decirlo Agasha pensó que tal vez había algo de verdad ahí cuando vio al susodicho apartar la mirada. "Como sea, a menos que tengas un novio celoso por ahí creo que podría ser divertido, yo usaré un traje de dragón junto con Dohko y Manigoldo y voy a secuestrarte."

"Que gracioso señor Kardia, si tengo novio o pretendiente seria uno invisible." Dijo ella, riéndose de la imagen mental de los tres profesores en un mismo disfraz.

"…Más bien uno huraño con la personalidad de una cucaracha..." Dijo Kardia por lo bajo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ella casi al mismo tiempo que el señor Shion.

"No me hagas caso, ¿Podemos contar contigo?" Dijo el, y era la primera vez que Agasha lo veía medianamente preocupado, quién hubiera dicho que de verdad le importaba el evento?

"Claro, cerrare la actividad antes para que todos puedan verlo."

"Gracias, Agasha." Dijo Shion visiblemente aliviado.

**-oOo-**

Había sido un día relajado.

Agasha predecía que así iba a ser por la siguiente semana, ya que literalmente todos los grupos y grados cancelaban clases para ayudar con la organización del festival.

Al principio ella había estado tranquila, calificando algunos trabajos mientras que sus alumnos pintaban un cartel gigante.

Pero cuando dejo de escuchar voces platicando siendo reemplazadas por risitas y el sonido inconfundible de un celular sacando fotos alzo la mirada para ver como todos habían abandonado su trabajo para admirar el espectáculo.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando noto lo que todos veían:

Dohko y Yuzuriha estaban a mitad de salir de la piscina – Ya que ambos eran instructores del club de natación – e inmediatamente luego de que sus cuerpos cubiertos únicamente con trajes de baño y húmedos estuvieron a la vista, el sonido de las risas y suspiros se hizo cada vez mas fuerte.

A este punto, no terminarían nunca y Agasha tendría más lecciones que aplazar, así que se dirigió a la orilla de la piscina donde estaban ambos maestros.

"Hey Agasha! ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Dohko y ella lucho contra sonrojo que podía sentir subiendo por su cuello al ver como no parecía tener la mas mínima intención de cubrirse.

'_Vamos Agasha, ya no eres una adolescente hormonal, ¡compórtate como adulta y compañera de trabajo!' _

"Señor Dohko, señorita Yuzuriha… buenos días…um" Inmediatamente sintió la palma bastante pesada de Dohko dándole una no tan ligera palmada.

"Vamos Agasha, no tienes que hacerme sentir viejo al decirme señor." Dijo soltando una risotada.

"Porque te quejas? Probablemente seria la única que te considera un adulto." Dijo Yuzuriha, quien al menos tenia el sentido común de ponerse una chamarra. "Que pasa Agasha?"

"No quiero molestar, pero mi grupo se distrae mucho con ustedes aquí…"

Ambos se voltearon a ver y Dohko solo inclinó la cabeza como extrañado mientras que Yuzuriha levantó una ceja.

Un flash de una chica que se acercó mientras Agasha estaba volteada los hizo a ambos parpadear.

Y finalmente lo entendieron, ella lo supo porque los ojos de Yuzuriha voltearon hacia todos lados, luciendo algo nerviosa y cerro su chamarra.

Dohko fue mucho menos sutil y ella casi se rio al ver como su cara se volvió azul y puso boca de pescado, señalando a la multitud de adolescentes.

"No, no, no, no, no, ¿Por favor no me digas que creerán que soy un pervertido exhibicionista?"

"Pues no se lo de 'pervertido' pero..." Solo se encogió de hombros y en un parpadeo él ya había corrido a los vestidores.

"Lo siento mucho Agasha, esto debió ser muy incómodo para ti."

"Está bien, lamento que mis alumnos sean tan… indiscretos." Solo esperaba que

"Así somos todos a esa edad no?" Dijo ella riéndose un poco.

Era la primera vez que tenía una charla amigable con ella y se sintió muy sorprendida de ver que de hecho no era tan inescrutable como aparentaba; y luego de que cambiara estuvieron platicando mientras sus alumnos finalmente regresaban a trabajar.

Desearía que _otros_ fueran así también.

**-oOo-**

_Él era el único que quedó al final._

_Todos habían venido a despedir a su maestro, casi todos habían dado discursos, desde sus compañeros de trabajo, su jefe, sus alumnos, e incluso otros que solo eran conocidos habían hablado entre la multitud sobre lo amable que era, que gran profesor había sido, lo humilde que era…_

_Lo generoso que había sido al recibir a un huérfano en su hogar, de educarlo como su propio hijo y encima de todo de dejarle todas sus pertenencias._

_Cuando Albafica cierra la puerta detrás del último en irse – El rector Sage – sabe que debería irse a su cuarto a descansar, pero apenas logra llegar al sillón en la sala de estar antes de desplomarse sobre él._

_¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Vagamente recuerda que hay ciertas costumbres que debe cumplir, el memorial, los cuarenta días de luto, ropa negra… algo sobre una comida especial… _

_No recordó haberse dormido… al menos no hasta que escucho el golpeteo gentil pero insistente en su puerta y más por costumbre que por ganas se levantó para ir a abrir. Parte de su cabello se sentía húmedo y se pegaba a su cuello y cara; al notar que sus ojos se sentían hinchado confirmó que había sido causa de las lágrimas. Al abrir la puerta lo recibió la imagen de una mujer de mediana edad acompañada de su hija._

_Ambas vestidas de negro y ambas cargando lo que parecían ingredientes de cocina._

_En el momento en que los ojos verdes de la niña se posaron sobre él, le dio la primera sonrisa sincera, sin un ápice de lastima de los últimos días._

…

Unas risillas lo sacaron de su cabeza e inmediatamente agudizó su oído y sus ojos para identificar la fuente. Como era todos chicos de primer semestre esta clase en particular todavía tenía varios integrantes que por alguna razón creían que la carrera de Idiomas era fácil de acreditar; incluso si tenía que pasar por cada uno de ellos, Albafica siempre lograba que estos abandonaran o pidieran un cambio antes de llegar la etapa de exámenes.

Sin mencionar que hoy definitivamente no estaba de humor.

Él se levantó para caminar entre los grupos de estudio que comparaban un texto de la Odisea en griego antiguo con la versión moderna, los que si se tomaban el trabajo en serio apenas si se dieron cuenta de que el pasaba a su lado estando demasiado concentrados para notar su paso silencioso, mientras que los demás inmediatamente y sin nada de sutileza agarraron las hojas y fingían trabajar desde el momento que se levantó, el solo siguió hasta que identifico al grupo culpable, todos haciendo un esfuerzo muy pobre en ocultar que miraban sus celulares debajo de la mesa en vez de sus libros.

"Señorita María usted y su grupo mencionen las diferencias que ha encontrado hasta ahora." Dijo, su voz solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara toda la clase, la alumna en particular se congeló en su lugar al darse cuenta de que su profesor estaba parado detrás de ella y tenía una vista perfecta de su celular mandando mensajes, en ese momento él se aprovechó de su confusión y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

"Se lo devolveré al final de la clase." Le dijo mirando fijamente a cada uno de los otros chicos que inmediatamente guardaron los suyos y caminó de nuevo a su escritorio.

Antes de guardar el aparato vio como la chica ni siquiera tenía bloqueada la pantalla y todavía llegaban más mensajes y entornando los ojos decidió silenciarlo para evitar la molestia.

Lo hizo un momento demasiado tarde cuando sus ojos notaron un nombre entre los mensajes, los cuales estaban tan llenos de emoticones que tuvo que leerlo varias veces para entender:

**[Wow, no puedo creer que el profesor Dohko escondiera esos músculos debajo del traje! ¡Talvez debería tomar su clase!]**

A este mensaje estaba adjunta una foto de el en lo que era claramente un traje de baño… revelador no sería la palabra, pero definitivamente algo ajustado para un ambiente escolar, al menos Yuzuriha en el fondo tenía la conciencia de usar un traje completo y una chamarra.

'_¿Es en serio Dohko?'_ Pensó el, ¿Ahora tendría que recordarle que no podía andar de exhibicionista ahora que era profesor? Si era suficiente para irrumpir su clase, entonces sí.

**[Hasta la maestra de prepa se puso como tomate] **

Inmediatamente llego un hilo entero de mensajes que seguía haciendo comentarios inapropiados sobre Dohko y algo burlones a quien fuera que era esa maestra (¿qué rayos significaba estar 'sediento' y porque venía acompañado por un emoticón de ojos, gotas de agua y lo que parecía ser una berenjena?) entre otras tonterías, y Albafica decidió que había tenido suficiente y mejor iba a apagarlo.

Se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde porque al estar leyendo esos mensajes, María todavía aparecía conectada y porque seguían mandando mensajes.

**[Que te pasa? ¿De repente te hiciste mojigata?]**

**[Mira lo que me mandó mi hermanita… te digo que esa maestra se estaba comiendo al profesor con los ojos]**

Dohko aun vestido indecentemente, su mano cernida sobre la espalda de una mujer joven, su sonrisa confianzuda obviamente con intenciones de acercarla a el aún más, apenas se veía una fracción de su rostro, pero el reconocería su silueta y su cabello en cualquier ángulo.

Era Agasha, totalmente ruborizada, pero sonriendo.

La foto que llenó la pantalla le hizo sentir que tenía el estómago lleno de plomo. Nunca antes Albafica había deseado azotar un celular contra al piso, su escritorio o cualquier superficie que pudiera romperlo en pedacitos.

Lo que fuera para borrar esa ofensiva imagen de su mente.

No rompió el teléfono, él estaba por encima de algo tan infantil, pero si lo arrojó dentro del cajón con más fuerza de la necesaria y saco un montón de papeles: trabajos de los semestres superiores para calificar, eso lo distraería por algunas horas.

…O eso creyó, se rindió a la mitad del primer ensayo cuando se dio cuenta de que las letras solo se veían como garabatos indescifrables.

**-oOo-**

"No puedo creer que tenga que regañar a dos miembros de la facultad como si estuviera tratando con adolescentes sin escrúpulos." El rector dijo con un tono final, luego de tener que escuchar por una hora y media acerca de todos los rumores que había tenido que acallar en la semana, de las quejas que había recibido de la Junta Directiva, hasta dibujos confiscados de entre los estudiantes. "Aunque no hay ningún reglamento sobre relaciones entre docentes si los hay sobre muestras de afecto en público."

Todo por una foto tomada en el momento equivocado posible solo para ser malinterpretada de la peor manera posible.

"¡Pero señor Sage, ya le explicamos lo que pasó!" Dijo Dohko, sus manos golpeando el escritorio. "¿Por qué tenemos que pagar por unos rumores sin fundamento?"

"¿Y tengo que recordarte que fue tu descuido el que te puso a ti y a Agasha en esta situación, y que la única razón por la que nada de esto paso a mayores es gracias a que Yuzuriha corroboró su versión?" El rector Sage le respondió sin levantar la voz, pero había un destello en sus ojos que dejaba en claro que debían comportarse y porque era el único que podía hacer que incluso Kardia se comportara.

Él siempre era un hombre tan cálido y amable, había sido el quien le había conseguido este trabajo, sin necesidad de referencias o más experiencia aparte haber trabajado en un kindergarten y Agasha sabía que podía ser estricto cuando era necesario, pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse recibiendo ese lado de él y la vergüenza que sentía era tal que no tenía ni ganas de defenderse.

"Primero que nada porque esta Agasha aquí? ¿Usted ya dijo que fue mi culpa, porque ella tiene que ser reprendida también?" Dohko preguntó.

Sage la miro por un momento y su mirada se suavizo un poco.

"Yo sé que Agasha no hizo nada malo a nivel personal, pero por desgracia los rumores y las fotos fueron esparcidas por sus estudiantes, y tiene que tomar responsabilidad por ello."

"¿Estoy despedida?" Pregunto sintiendo que el corazón se le desplomaba hasta los pies y agacho los ojos esperando lo peor.

"¿Que?" Y por un momento el rector pareció extrañado "Claro que no querida, por desgracia como sanción tus estudiantes no tendrán permitido presentar su actividad en el festival, ni tampoco podrán asistir." Dijo el rector, "Y serás tú quien se los dirá."

El señor Degel le había dicho que necesitaba ser más firme, y sabía que era cierto, pero tuvo que pasar esto para que lo entendiera – es decir solo ahora se daba cuenta que en vez de ir con Dohko, debió haberlos regañado o confiscado sus teléfonos, así que la culpa no era totalmente de el – y talvez esto era lo que necesitaba hacer para darse a respetar más.

"Espere, ¿El castigo también se extiende a Agasha?" Preguntó Dohko.

"Creo que, si sería lo más apropiado, lo siento querida." El señor Sage parecía pesarle mucho la decisión, pero definitivamente no sería justo que solo sus estudiantes fueran sancionados.

"Lo entiendo." Dijo ella.

...

"Agh! No puedo creer esto, lo siento mucho Agasha." Dohko no había parado de disculparse mientras caminaban de la oficina del rector, se había hecho tarde y ella había perdido el último tren que iba a su calle, pero él se ofreció a llevarla. "Se cuanto te emocionaba ser parte del festival."

"Está bien, me preocupa más que van a hacer con la parte del teatro." Dijo ella.

"Ni siquiera lo había pensado…" Dohko se quedó pensativo, y de repente se rió. "Bueno, no hay nada que un poco de maquillaje y una peluca no puedan arreglar ¿Verdad?"

Agasha no pudo evitar imaginarse a cada uno de los profesores disfrazados como damiselas y sintió la risa formarse en su garganta, pero se le escapo un bufido.

"Que pasa? Parece que pensaste en un buen chiste." La sonrisa de Dohka definitivamente era diabólica y Agasha supo que ya no dejaría ir el tema.

"Es que… no creo que haya un vestido que les vaya a ustedes, todos son muy altos." Ella dijo, y por un momento pensó que lo había ofendido, pero su sonrisa volvió en un santiamén.

"Es un buen punto, Shion y Albafica podrían pasar por chicas muy guapas, pero sin los tacones son muy altos." Le siguió y ella tuvo que taparse la boca por la imagen mental. "Eso sin mencionar la cara de pocos amigos del Albafica."

"D-dokho, solo era una broma…" Dijo ella entre risillas.

"Una broma? ¿En serio?" Dohko fingió quedarse pensativo un momento. "Yuzuriha y yo tenemos la misma estatura ella podría prestarme un vestido… o tienes miedo que me vea más bonito que tú?"

Lo último deshizo por completo a Agasha porque Dohko tuvo el atrevimiento de acompañarlo con un gesto coqueto como si fuera a lanzar un beso; ella ya no pudo más y tuvo que dejar de caminar para apoyarse en el barandal de la escalera mientras trataba de calmar su risa.

Por desgracia Dohko también soltaba carcajada tras carcajada con más comentarios acerca de que colores se le verían mejor que era imposible.

"D-detente…" le rogo. "Me duele el estómag- Ah!" De un momento a otro en que su pie dio un paso en falso y de repente veía el techo al mismo tiempo que se sentía caer.

"AGASHA!" Dohko se dio cuenta muy tarde y ella no alcanzó a tomar su mano con suficiente fuerza logrando únicamente que se fuera a caer de boca en vez de espaldas.

Sintió como los escalones se encajaban en su cuerpo con cada golpe y cerró los ojos cuando vio el suelo a punto de estrellarse contra ella.

Pero el dolor nunca llegó.

Bueno, casi todo, es cierto que no sintió el suelo, ¿pero si sintió su cara hundirse en algo ni tan duro ni tan suave… y cabello? No tuvo mucho tiempo para procesarlo porque aun con su vista bloqueada podía sentir que seguía cayendo, excepto que con menos dolor.

No duro mucho antes de que lo que se dio cuenta era tela lo que no le dejaba respirar y trató de levantarse sintió algo muy similar a una mano en su espalda impidiéndoselo.

Pero si pudo apartarse lo suficiente para darse cuenta con horror de que no solo si había tenido un mechón de cabello en la boca, sino que había sido un cabello azul claro, el cual pronto se unió a la imagen del traje azul oscuro del señor Albafica junto con su rostro el cual parecía tener la quijada desencajada como si estuviera rechinando sus dientes y los ojos enfocados en ella, obviamente molesto.

Agasha había caído encima de él y por ende lo había llevado con ella, y ahora estaba desparramada encima de el sin ninguna herida, mientras el obviamente estaba lastimado y con principios de moretones apareciendo en su frente y mejilla.

"¿Chicos, están bien?" Dohko ahora estaba en cuclillas frente a ellos y Agasha sintió como el señor Albafica trataba de moverse debajo de ella, específicamente notó que su pierna estaba atrapada entre las suyas y cuando la movía podía sentir…

"Lo siento! Me levantaré…" Dijo, tal vez un poco agudo y una vez más trato de levantarse, pero un ardor en su pierna provocó que se terminara en horcajadas sobre él.

Como era de esperarse su mirada se convirtió de la indiferencia al enfado y tomándola de los hombros prácticamente la empujo hacia atrás para quitarla de encima.

"Albafica, ten cuidado! Creo que sus rodillas están lastimadas…" El comentario de Dohko inmediatamente la hizo mirar sus mallas y efectivamente no solo estaban rotas, sino que las rodillas estaban raspadas. "¿Puedes levantarte Agasha?"

"Si puedo…" Pero cuando se levantó al fin, no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco, haciendo que tuviera que apoyarse en Dohko.

"Tal vez debería cargarte, mi auto esta algo lejos." Ofreció Dohko. "O al menos llevarte a la enfermería para que te pongan unas banditas."

"Ya no es una niña Dohko, estoy seguro de que ella puede ir sola." dijo el señor Albafica también se había levantado y había dejado de sacudir el polvo de su traje para clavarle los ojos, seguramente le había arruinado su traje aparte de hacerlo caer.

"¿Podrías no ser un cretino por una vez? Tú también te lastimaste, ven con nosotros." Dijo el mientras se preparaba para cargarla.

Agasha casi acepto la oferta, pero lo que discutió con los eventos de la semana, lo que discutió con el rector, y como podía sentir la mirada del señor Albafica en su nuca, se lo pensó mejor.

"La verdad Dohko, creo que tiene razón el señor Albafica, solo es un raspón y tengo banditas en mi bolso." Era una costumbre que no se había quitado de trabajar con niños pequeños y ahora le era útil. "Además recuerda que el rector quiere que seamos discretos." Dijo ella mientras se sentaba para ponerse las banditas.

"¿Discretos? Así que finalmente les llamaron la atención por _eso._" El señor Albafica dijo con desdén, y Agasha sintió sus manos sudar por la vergüenza; por supuesto que él se había enterado de los rumores, quien sabe que más había oído o visto, seguramente su opinión sobre ella ya no podía ser peor.

"Pfft, por favor Albafica, nunca te creí el tipo de persona que toma en serio los rumores." Dohko dijo entornando los ojos. "Agasha y yo no salimos, ella es como mi hermanita, no es mi culpa que unos chiquillos sin quehacer les guste inventar cosas."

"No habría rumores en primer lugar si ustedes supieran comportase." El señor Albafica ahora estaba cara a cara con Dohko, quien no se amedrentaba ni porque le sacara un buen pedazo de altura. "Y todavía tienen el descaro de arriesgarse a que los vean compartiendo auto."

"Si vas a reclamar por idioteces, reclámame a mí, Agasha no ha hecho nada para merecer tu mala actitud." Dohko se apartó de él y tomo de la mano a Agasha. "Vámonos Agasha, no necesito que alguien me contagie la amargura."

"Um, si, hasta luego señor Albafica." Dijo ella, aun cuando el no dio señas de que le importara, solo seguía fulminándolos con los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al auto y Dohko le abrió la puerta pudo notar que la cerraba con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, especialmente cuando él se subió.

"Ese hombre necesita calmarse en serio, una cosa es que sea un imbécil conmigo o con los otros, porque admito que a veces lo molestamos a propósito, pero ¿porque tiene que serlo contigo? Nunca has sido más que amable con él."

"El señor Albafica no era así conmigo, siempre fue distante pero amable conmigo." Ella dudo un poco antes de seguir. "Pero tal vez si es mi culpa."

"Oh vamos, no podría creer que tu molestaras a nadie a propósito." Dohko dijo arrancando el auto, "Nunca fue el mismo desde que el Profesor Lugonis murió… pero sabes qué? Ya son más de diez años desde eso y todos nosotros somos huérfanos así que es muy difícil sentirse mal por él."

¿Debería decirlo? Dohko era con el que más hablaba, en parte porque era mucho más amigable y en parte porque era el más joven de todos y sabía que él no se burlaría ni se lo diría a nadie más.

"Es que creo que yo arruiné las cosas entre nosotros… lo puse en una situación incómoda."

**-oOo-**

"_Señor Albafica hay algo que he querido decirle… yo siempre lo he querido mucho, y no como un hermano o amigo… yo creo que estoy enamorada de usted." A pesar de que su cara estaba completamente roja no bajo la vista y fijo sus ojos en los suyos, el no pudo soportar la sinceridad y la esperanza que vio en ellos y aparto la vista._

'_**Mentira… es una mentirosa'**_

"_Que quieres decir?" Dijo el, todavía incapaz de procesar las palabras que salieron de la boca de Agasha._

'_**Es mentira, siempre son mentiras.'**_

_Desde que él había regresado a Rodorio luego de 2 años y medio en el extranjero, más allá de una reunión de bienvenida – La cual Kardia y Manigoldo usaron como excusa para beber hasta el amanecer – nadie más había reaccionado demasiado, claro que era de esperarse, él siempre fue introvertido, taciturno y de pocas palabras._

_Todas las cosas que el Profesor Lugonis no era, probablemente si se muriera mañana no iría ni una fracción de la gente que estuvo con su profesor._

'_**Eso es porque no le agradas a nadie, ¿quién querría estar contigo?'**_

_Nadie había dado muestras de extrañar su presencia – o siquiera de notar que no había estado – excepto Agasha, ella que siempre estaba ahí con una sonrisa cuando lo veía pasar, a quien había tutorado muchas veces cuando eran niños, quien siempre quería compartir su almuerzo con él._

'_**Es porque sentía lastima por ti'**_

_Ella, a la que encontró trabajando en su misma escuela y lo acompañaba a almorzar todos los días sin importar lo remoto de los escondrijos que escogía para ello y lo regaño en más de una ocasión por traer solo comida y café de lata comprados de la máquina expendedora para comer._

_Ella, le había declarado su amor._

'_**Ella solo cree que te ama, en cuanto vea como eres en verdad, se retractara.'**_

"_Quiero decir que …" se inclinó un poco hacia él, y Albafica trato de enfocarse en un punto neutral de su rostro, cualquiera que no fueran sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas o sus labios. "…lo amo, lo he amado desde hace mucho, desde antes que se fuera." _

"_No puedo creerlo." Las palabras salieron de Albafica sin que él lo pensara demasiado, pero era muy tarde porque ella lo había escuchado, pero en vez de verse enojada, siguió sonriendo._

"_Yo entenderé si no siente lo mismo por mi…" Por un momento se vio triste pero comprensiva como si ya esperara ser rechazada. "…pero no ponga en duda lo que siento, yo misma quise pensar que sería algo pasajero, pero…"_

'_**¿Lo ves? Esto una inconveniencia para ella, cuando mucho…'**_

"_Creo que estas confundida, no hay forma de que sepas aun lo que es el amor." Dijo el, y cualquier calidez que emanaba de ella se destrozó dejando una expresión afligida que lo hizo sentir horrible, especialmente cuando se alejó de él._

"_¿Por qué dice eso?" Dijo ella, su voz temblorosa. "Es por mi edad? Porque ya soy adulta… ¿o es porque cree que no tengo experiencia? Porque ya he salido con chicos antes, ya he dado mi primero beso y mi virginidad…"_

'_**¿Porque te decepcionas? ¿Querías que esperara por ti? No seas ingenuo'**_

"_El hecho de que sientas que tienes que demostrar lo 'adulta' que eres, es prueba suficiente de que te falta madurar." Dijo dándole la espalda, no soportando más tenerla en su vista, cuando ya ocupaba un gran espacio en su mente._

"_Pero…" Incluso sin verla, sabía que debía estar llorando y tuvo que morderse el labio, encajar sus uñas en las palmas de su mano y hundir sus pies en su lugar para evitar la urgencia de voltearse, consolarla y retractarse de todo lo que había dicho._

'_**Bien hecho, es mejor así, tú sabes lo que siempre le pasa a la gente que se acerca demasiado a ti.'**_

_Ella se fue, dejándolo solo, y así es como debía ser._

_..._

Albafica se llevó la copa a sus labios solo para ahogar un gruñido al encontrarla vacía, pero al menos esta vez contuvo el impulso de romperla o lanzarla al piso. Solo caminó hacia la alacena y guardo tanto la copa como la botella.

Si dejaba cualquiera a la vista caería en la tentación de beber hasta terminársela y desmayarse embriagado en el sillón, no importaba lo acogedor que era la idea de dormir sin tener sueños.

O pesadillas… probablemente sería mejor que fuera a su cuarto, necesitaba ducharse y mientras mas lejos de la tentación, mejor.

Pero esta vez la causa de sus males tenía una causa y una escena que seguía repasando en su cabeza desde los últimos meses.

Agasha, con su voz que siempre tenía un tono suave cuando decía su nombre, sus ojos verdes y brillantes como la hierba al amanecer bañada en rocío que combinaban perfectamente con el rojo de sus mejillas y si piel ligeramente bronceada porque a ella le gustaban los días soleados.

Seguramente contrastaría con su pálida piel si se tocaran…

'_Hablando de tentaciones…'_ Sus ojos se posaron en una serie de fotos, las primeras eran del tutor Lugonis, en cada una el se hacía mas alto mientras que su maestro ganaba algunas arrugas – o líneas de expresión como el decía – y algunas canas, las cuales resaltaban fácilmente de entre su rojizo cabello. Había algunas de sus compañeros del orfanato – sus graduaciones, reuniones en donde casi siempre Kardia y Manigoldo estaban al centro mientras el estaba en una esquina – pero había algunas que solo eran el, una hombre y una mujer mayores y Agasha, algunas eran salidas al parque, en ellas la chica siempre estaba junto a el, con los padres de ella rodeándoles, al menos así era en las fotos hasta su graduación de secundaria… después su cumpleaños numero quince, la entrada a preparatoria y su graduación, en todas ellas Albafica se encontraba siempre a una prudente distancia de ella.

Aunque muchas veces en el fondo se preguntaba si a ella le había hecho mella su separación, si extrañaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos…

'**Porque extrañaría pasar tiempo contigo? Ya no te necesitaba.'**

'_Maldita sea' _Si el alcohol ya no servía para acallar esa estúpida voz, entonces ¿cuál era el punto de siquiera beber? ¿Acaso tendría que tomar algo más fuerte? Tal vez si le preguntaba a Degel, el podría recetarle pastillas para ello.

¿O era algo que tendría preguntarle a Asmita?… pero el insistiría en que tomara terapia primero.

'**Qué patético eres, no solo no tienes verdaderos amigos de tu edad, sino que no puedes ni funcionar normalmente sin ayuda… por eso es ella te tiene lastima, debe pensar que un día de estos encontrara tu cuerpo desangrado por un tiro en la cabeza o tal vez intoxicado con tus píldoras para dormir igual que-'**

"¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?!" Grito a la oscuridad de su cuarto, pateo sus zapatos sin importarle donde fueran a parar igual que con su portafolio y su abrigo.

La cama esperaba, y era tentador solo desplomarse en ella, tanto que solo la idea de cambiarse, bañarse y demás parecían titánicas,

¿Qué más daba si de todas formas le importaba un comino si otros lo consideraban 'hermoso' o no?

Especialmente no después de aquel incidente, la razón por la que se había ido en primer lugar… si cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir la cinta adhesiva pegada a su boca y los roces de la cuerda en sus manos, la sangre había empapado la alfombra, su ropa y había salpicado en su cara, los ruidos del hombre mientras se ahogaban con su propia sangre para después salir de su boca y su nariz…

Era el tipo de imágenes que lo continuaban asediando en pesadillas.

Por eso es que Albafica estaba convencido de que tenia que haber algo mal con él, con su cabeza, con su cuerpo por desear a alguien como Agasha.

A la chica que había visto crecer frente a sus ojos, a ella que le llevaba las comidas cuando él no podía siquiera pensar en comer, la que con frecuencia visitaba la tumba de Lugonis aun sin necesidad de fuera con el – siempre reconocía las flores frescas de su familia –, a la que le había fallado cuando su propio padre enfermó y eventualmente murió.

Como había deseado pasar su ultimo día en Rodorio con ella, hacerla recordar los momentos antes de que se alejaran tanto, de consolarla con un abrazo, con un beso…

Y tal vez, solo tal vez compartir el lecho con ella, hacerle el amor toda la noche para que entendiera los sentimientos que no podía expresar, para dejarle algo que anhelar y que no la hubiera forzado a buscar consuelo en los brazos de alguien más.

'**Estás enfermo lo sabias?'**

En vez de eso, le había dejado una rosa roja como única forma de despedida, como el cobarde que era, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella tenía tan solo 18 años y su padre acababa de fallecer, no había forma de que no estuviera aprovechándose de ella cuando estaba tan vulnerable.

Y solo porque a pesar de todo, sabía que Agasha pensaba que era mejor de lo que realmente era, sabía que ella esperaba lo mejor de él, por eso entro al baño a regañadientes, encendió la ducha mientras se desvestía y procedió a limpiarse.

"_¿Es por mi edad?" _Casi quiso reírse de si mismo, porque solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, porque cuando posó sus ojos en ella por primera vez luego de regresar a Rodorio, lo primero que pensó era cuanto mas madura y hermosa se veía.

¿Y que si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos? En el espacio recóndito de la escuela la hubiera besado y alzado entre sus brazos y la hubiera sostenido contra el para sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, para tocarla y quitar de en medio las prendas estorbosas…

Era una bendición que su gemido no se oyera entre el agua de la ducha, apoyando su brazo en la pared y frotándose con la otra mientras que imaginaba que el vapor seria como los suspiros de Agasha en su piel, mientras imaginaba que embestía contra su cuerpo pues ahora que la había sostenido de verdad contra él, que sabia que si era tan suave y cálida como se veía, que sabia cuanto pesaba y que podía levantarla fácilmente sin esfuerzo, que sabia que el agua lavaría la vergonzosa evidencia de su deseo, no había forma de que pudiera detenerse.

* * *

**Para los que se pregunten el titulo esta en griego y significa '¿Tú me amas?' (leído _me agamas?_)**

**Como ya dije en el summary este es un AU en donde todos son profesores de universidad (excepto Agasha y otros que aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo), este capitulo la verdad es bastante suave en cuanto a lo sexual comparado a lo que podran esperar a los siguientes, pero a mi gusta hacer build-up asi que no se enojen porfis ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A diferencia del otro capitulo, este inmediatamente empezamos con el contenido mas explicito, y no será lo único que habrá, como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, esta será la única advertencia.**_

* * *

_Nadie le dijo que sería así._

_Era lo único que podía pensar mientras el la miraba expectante, Agasha no pudo evitar recorrer sus ojos por su cuerpo, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre completamente desnudo y no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara casi inmediatamente por su abdomen a su entrepierna donde su miembro se erguía, el pareció darse cuenta porque con una sonrisa comenzó a tocarse el mismo, de arriba abajo, haciendo que notara que la punta era mas rojiza que el resto y que se veía húmedo mientras más se tocaba._

"_Si esto es demasiado para ti podemos regresar a usar las manos y la boca." Dijo el, luego de soltar una risilla, aunque su voz sonaba entrecortada. "Pero esta vez no puedo hacer todo el trabajo yo." Antes de que se diera cuenta, el tomo su mano entre la suya y la guio para que lo tocara igual que él había hecho._

'_**De verdad esta húmedo… y muy caliente.' **__Pensó, tocándolo primero con cuidado, pero al ver que el cerraba los ojos y suspiraba empezó a imitar sus movimientos de antes, de arriba hacia abajo, y lamio sus labios sintiéndolos secos de repente._

_¿Se suponía que eso entrará dentro de ella? Ese pensamiento la puso nerviosa y ansiosa, no podía decidir si sus piernas aun apoyadas en el colchón a cada lado de su cuerpo temblaban por miedo o porque podía sentir su parte más intima contraerse y humedecerse, deseando algo para aliviar su deseo._

_Algo largo y caliente… _

_Como si leyera su mente, el produjo un pequeño paquete de plástico el cual abrió con sus dientes y lo colocó en un solo movimiento._

_Obviamente tenía práctica._

"_Si se te hace más fácil podemos cambiar de posición…" Dijo al verla nerviosa y de repente sus manos la hicieron detenerse y él se incorporó, Agasha apenas tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar que incluso así era más alto que ella, cuando el ajustó su posición haciendo que soltara un gemido al sentir como se hundía profundo dentro de ella en un solo movimiento._

_De repente entendió porque su cuerpo solido tenía que estar ahí para apoyarse porque se sintió abrumada por como el sentimiento de estar tan… llena la inundaba. El la había preparado antes con sus dedos y su lengua, pero solo ahora podía apreciar el esfuerzo cuando en vez de dolor solo sintió una leve incomodidad, e incluso eso se sentía bien porque podía sentirlo pulsando adentro de ella._

_Cuando el se movió para poner sus manos sobre en su espalda y luego en su trasero soltó un gritito porque no estaba preparada para el sobresalto de placer. El sonrió y repitió ese mismo movimiento, más intenso esta vez, haciendo que soltará otro pequeño grito_

"_Sostente de mi…" No podía hacer mucho mas que obedecer porque a este punto solo le importaba seguir moviéndose contra él, seguir sintiendo como la llenaba una y otra vez, y así de cerca podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sentir sus latidos en su pecho apretado contra el suyo._

_Apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sus manos encajaban sus uñas en su espalda, su gruñido le dio a entender que lo disfrutaba así que con siguió haciéndolo._

_Tenía razón, era más fácil fingir así, en un cuarto oscuro ella podía fingir que el azul de su pelo no era del tono equivocado y que la ondulación del mismo era por el sudor; sabía que él no se lo tomaría personalmente, que tal vez lo hizo porque imaginaba a una mujer más voluptuosa contra él, con cabello más largo y oscuro…_

_Un nombre que seguía saliendo de su boca no solo con placer, sino también con un dejo de tristeza y anhelo._

_Asi que ella dejo de contener el nombre del que deseaba estuviera con ella ahora._

"…_señor Albafica…" _

**-oOo-**

Agasha se levantó sobresaltada, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla: su corazón latía rápidamente haciéndola jadear y algunos de sus cabellos se pegaban a su cara y nuca por el sudor.

Claro que si miraran más cerca notarían lo roja que estaba o que su sudor no era frío en absoluto. Incluso en la soledad de su cuarto no podía evitar la vergüenza que le llego junto con las imágenes de su sueño.

Recuerdos, no solo imágenes, pensó ella con un suspiro y apretó sus piernas al reconocer la humedad en su ropa interior… una ducha helada definitivamente seria necesaria, no importaba que ya estuviera helando afuera.

Ya debajo del torrente de agua tan fría que la hacía temblar; pero eso también la ayudaba a pensar; no tenía idea de porque recientemente había vuelto a pensar en lo que había pasado con Kardia, ninguno de ellos lo había siquiera mencionado fuera de la cama, y para su sorpresa él había sido sorprendentemente civil acerca de todo, no había sido nada como esos libros o telenovelas que pasaban es tipo de acuerdos como una mala idea porque siempre alguien se arrepentía o se apegaba demasiado; nada más alejado de la realidad, jamás le recriminó ni se burló de ella por su inexperiencia – de hecho rara vez intercambiaban mas de un par de palabras después del acto – nunca reveló detalles íntimos sobre nada de lo que hicieron o sus preferencias y nunca pidió nada que implicara algo emocional.

¿Porque lo habían hecho? La primera vez era fácil de explicar, fue en el hotel donde se celebro la boda de Serafina y Degel; mientras que ella había sido una de las damas de honor, él había sido el padrino.

Los dos se sentían felices por sus amigos… pero también solos, y tal vez un poquito envidiosos al ver a la feliz pareja compartir su primer baile, Agasha con 19 años recién cumplidos a casi un año de dejar la preparatoria y no solo nunca había tenido novio, sino que seguía igual de inocente que a los doce años, y tal vez mucho más, por tristeza de finalmente entender que su padre no la llevaría al altar.

Sobre Kardia…. Nunca supo del todo su lado de la historia, pero el nombre que el continuaba llamando en la cama era Calvera, nombre que ella reconoció como de la anterior dueña de un bar cerca de la universidad… ella se había marchado de regreso a su hogar en Mexico hace dos años

Igual que el señor Albafica con ella, Agasha no creía que esa chica se había despedido de Kardia.

Así de ahí los dos dejaron la fiesta, el con una excusa de que el la llevaría a casa porque ya era tarde y terminaron los dos en su departamento y después en su cama. Si la primera vez era fácil de explicar – Y a riesgo de sonar desvergonzada, no se arrepentía, a fin de cuentas, los dos eran adultos y solteros. – pero… ¿Y las otras veces?

La segunda fue cuando luego de casi dos semanas, fue a devolverle la ropa que le había prestado al día siguiente ahorrándose la pena de explicar a la gente porque llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, la había lavado y doblado siendo lo mínimo que podía hacer – aunque parte de ella se preguntara porque Kardia tenía ropa de mujer en su apartamento, probablemente era mejor no saberlo – ya que que también le había permitido usar la ducha y ponerse presentable y evitar la infame 'caminata de la vergüenza'.

Cuando Kardia abrió la puerta y ella vio que de hecho no llevaba puesta su camisa y de hecho parecía que acababa de despertar de una siesta porque bostezo, y su cabello estaba alborotado y eso le trajo recuerdos de aquella noche, haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja.

"_Hola Agasha, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" _

"_Uh… yo solo venia a…" _

"_Viniste por otra ronda?" _

Era obvio, con su sonrisa juguetona que solo estaba bromeando, al menos hasta que noto que ella no respondió y en un segundo se le quitó lo adormilado mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos… Agasha sabía que debió simplemente regresarle la ropa e irse, pero lo que sea que Kardia vio en sus ojos de repente había sintió como la tomaba de su brazo hacia su departamento y sin muchas más palabras entre los dos le demostró que no solo era posible hacerlo con la (mayoría) de la ropa puesta, o que podía hacerse sobre cualquier superficie suficientemente firme, sino que podía ser rápido y aun así igual de placentero; de la hora que tenía libre de clases, regresó con quince minutos de sobra.

La tercera vez fue cuando se acercaba el primer aniversario de la muerte de su padre; todos esperaban que ella consolara a su madre… pero a ella ¿quién la consolaba? Kardia nunca había sido bueno para lo emocional, pero era bueno en otro tipo de consuelo.

Después de eso dejo de llevar la cuenta; no porque fuera difícil o hubiera muchas más veces sino porque en su mayoría eran momentos espontáneos en los que ella le dirigía cierta mirada y el asentía o negaba con la cabeza para hacerle saber si podía acudir a él y era bueno que gracias a la florería de su familia y a la amistad que tenían cono el señor Sage y el resto de sus 'protegidos' que los vecinos no pensaron que era raro que ella pasara a 'saludarlo' de vez en cuando.

O al menos eso creyó.

Cuatro meses después fue una combinación de factores en la forma de que Agasha había encontrado una amiga nueva en Gioca quien en turno era amiga de Manigoldo y eso provocó que, al salir más frecuentemente con ella, entró involuntariamente en el radar del susodicho quien aparte sabía que salía mucho con Kardia especialmente ahora que Degel era un hombre casado.

"_No tenía idea de que ustedes se llevaran tan bien."_

Un comentario tan inicuo de parte de Gioca cuando Agasha saludo a Kardia que iba de pasada; los ojos perspicaces de su amiga no dejaron ver ninguna sospecha de su parte, pero cuando evadió la pregunta regresándosela (¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?), tal vez la fama de Agasha como la "niña de las flores" le ayudo, quien sabe, pero Gioca solo se río y admitió que Manigoldo fue quien le metió la idea en la cabeza que a ellos debían gustarse en secreto o algo porque se saludaban y hablaban mas seguido aparte de que cruzaban miradas mucho a pesar de casi no hablar desde que eran mas chicos.

"_Claro que yo le dije que estaba loco, que incluso si no te gustara Albafica, él no era de tu tipo ni tu el suyo, no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres demasiado inocentona para alguien como Kardia."_

Los siguientes días habían sido un ejercicio de ansiedad hasta que pudo hablar con el en privado; el admitió que Manigoldo también le había preguntado cosas raras sobre ella y aprendió que antes de morir, su padre le había encargado al señor Sage el bienestar de su familia y básicamente le advirtió que no cruzara la línea, a ella no le sorprendió que el rector aceptara – y muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora que sabía esto – sino que Manigoldo era el que estaba reforzando esa promesa, cuando era con el que menos se llevaba de todos…excepto tal vez Asmita y Defteros pero ellos eran aun menos sociales que el señor Albafica; como siempre Kardia trato de hacer parecer que le daba igual, incluso haciendo imitaciones burlonas de ambos, pero Agasha pudo ver que estaba nervioso al pensar en invocar la ira de lo mas cercano que tenia a un padre y al darse cuenta de que cualquiera con dos neuronas no tardaría en descubrirlos.

"_Además, no es como si tuviéramos sentimientos el uno por el otro, solo somos dos personas solitarias tratando de sentirnos menos solas… no se mucho, pero sé que esa no es forma de llevar una relación, si siquiera le podemos llamar así." _

Era cierto, y Agasha ni siquiera podía sentirse triste, porque ella también había tenido su corazón bien resguardado en todo el asunto; no lamentaría lo que hizo, pero las despedidas siempre son tristes sin importar que, así que luego de un inocente abrazo, todo terminó entre ellos.

"_No te preocupes, ese tonto va a regresar antes de lo que crees."_

En ese entonces Agasha no tenía forma de saber que era la verdad y no una rara demostración de amabilidad de Kardia… en todo caso, si había algo que agradecer de todo es que le dio una nueva confianza acerca de las citas; salió con un chico por primera vez, con otros chicos de su clases; les tomaba la mano y los besaba pero nada más, después se hizo mas o menos novia de un chico de la carrera de Biología, 'mas o menos' porque tampoco consumó nada con el y además parte de ella siempre sospecho que solo se acerco a ella sus 'conexiones' con el señor Sage porque no paraba de mencionar que soñaba con poder transferirse de la escuela comunitaria a la universidad del Santuario.

Pensar en ello la hacía reir, porque el señor Sage podía ser generoso y doblar un poco las reglas de vez en cuando, pero jamás mostraría ese tipo de favoritismo ni siquiera con los que prácticamente eran como sus hijos, menos con ella y mucho menos con un chico cualquiera que obviamente no había pasado el examen de admisión.

Luego tuvo otro novio, el cual resulto ser un manojo de nervios y por lo tanto huyo asustado cuando vio la mirada fulminante y comentarios pasivo-agresivos que le lanzaron Manigoldo, Shion y Dohko en la misma semana; Gioca se burlaba de que a este ritmo Agasha terminaría como solterona, pero mentiría si dijera que no era lindo saber que alguien le cuidaba las espaldas.

Le recordaba un poco al señor Albafica, aunque en su caso era por motivos mucho menos altruistas…O al menos eso pensaba Agasha, ella había estado tan segura de que el sentía algo por ella cuando le dejo la rosa como despedida, una rosa roja, en el lenguaje de las flores era '_amor apasionado'_...

O tal vez solo estaba delirando… si, tal vez.

Era bueno que estuviera en la ducha porque así podía llorar.

**-oOo-**

"¿Quieres explicarme porque Dohko te ha estado mirando con ojos asesinos todos estos días?" Dijo Manigoldo a modo de saludo, invitándose solo a acompañarlo a almorzar.

"Probablemente por su terquedad y orgullo." En realidad, era infantil que siguiera molesto por una pequeñez.

"¿La estupidez del traje de baño y de 'seducir' a Agasha? Estoy seguro que no, porque ya esta haciendo bromas de eso, ni siquiera el viejo se lo creía, pero tenía que hacer su trabajo." Manigoldo siempre era tan informal con todo y eso significaba que a el no le importaba ser ignorado para conseguir sus respuestas y si perdía la paciencia solo lo fastidiaría hasta el cansancio. "O quien sabe ¿Tal vez se enteró de que _tú_ presentaste la queja de comportamiento indebido?"

Albafica casi se mordió la lengua al morder un trozo pan. Por supuesto que Sage le había dicho, o tal vez el había revisado los documentos, de todas formas, no tenía caso negarlo.

"Solo hice mi trabajo," Dijo, manteniendo un tono firme.

"Por favor, ¿Desde cuando te importan un carajo los chismes?" Dijo el chasqueando la lengua, sabiendo que el odiaba ese sonido.

"Desde que provocan interrupción en mis clases y drama innecesario en el campus."

"Claro, porque estás _tan_ involucrado en la comunidad escolar." Dijo el entornando la mirada. "Es por Agasha? Sabes que ya no es una niña ¿Verdad?"

"No es de tu incumbencia." Albafica estaba forzándose a permanecer inmutable y esperando que no notara como apretaba la lata de su bebida.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en que pasaba por tu mente para calificar como 'comportamiento indebido', ¿Tal vez oíste algunos de los inventos de los chicos verdad?" Él sonrió, con ese descaró que ponía nervioso incluso a Sage. "¿Cómo que se tomaban de la mano cuando nadie más los veía o que encontraban excusas para verse incluso entre clases? ¿O tal en el que salían de sus salones a compartir un par de besos en los pasillos?" En ese momento Manigoldo se inclinó hacia adelante, fijando sus ojos en él, y Albafica mordió su propia lengua para evitar decir algo. "…Sabes? Hubo varios que dijeron que se encerraban en la oficina de Dohko para tener algo de intimidad sobre su escritorio, en la silla o contra la pared… No espera hay uno mejor, de que él y la querida Agasha compartían la misma ducha luego del club de natación y que por eso estaban inusualmente 'cariñosos' esa vez."

Albafica sintió que la boca se le secaba ante las imágenes mentales que esas palabras le provocaban, y rogó que no se notara como tragaba saliva una y otra vez en un esfuerzo por aliviar la sed.

"…O tal vez, porque al escuchar todos esos rumores te enojaste porque son todas cosas que quieres hacer con Agasha."

Por supuesto que el maldito sincronizó en el momento justo en el que el tomaba un trago de su bebida porque lo siguiente que sentía, era que se atragantaba con el frío del café al punto de que un poco se le derramo de entre los labios, forzándolo a taparse la boca y a toser.

"Ah, entonces tengo razón; estas interesado en ella más que como un 'hermano mayor' o al menos no uno muy _fraternal_." Por supuesto seguido de una carcajada que solo hizo que aparte de la quemazón en su nariz también la sintiera en su cuello por la vergüenza, lo cual solo aumento el volumen de la enorme carcajada que soltó Manigoldo.

Cuando finalmente la tos se detuvo y miro de nuevo a Manigoldo, tenia la mas grande sonrisa burlona y arrogante en su cara.

"¿Quieres dejar de meterte en mis asuntos?" Dijo casi en susurro "¿Qué quieres ahora?" preguntó Albafica, su compañero no había hecho ninguna pregunta, no había forma de negarlo, pero tal vez si lograba desviar el tema…

"Sage está preocupado, parecías estar mejor cuando regresaste, socializabas más – aunque para ser honestos el estándar no era muy alto – y te habías ajustado bien a tus clases, pero desde hace un par de meses es como si tuvieras una nube negra siguiéndote a todas partes, te la pasas comiendo solo y haciendo horas extras, tus alumnos se quejan de que los castigas y pones trabajo extra por cualquier nimiedad…"

"Si hago mi trabajo, no sé porque eso impor-"

"Y no sé, tal vez al viejo le interese saber que este cambio tuyo coincidió perfectamente con la aflicción de Agasha, a diferencia tuya, esa chica expresa sus sentimientos libremente, y aunque no deje de sonreír no es difícil darse cuenta lo forzado que lo hace."

Albafica deseaba que esas palabras no le provocaran una pesadez en el pecho, por supuesto que sabía que la había lastimado, pero no necesitaba que se lo restregaran en la cara, especialmente no alguien como Manigoldo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Chantajearme? ¿O solo te burlas de mí?" Se rindió en pretender que nada de esto lo molestaba y solo prefirió apartar la mirada, no queriendo ver más de sus expresiones burlonas u oír más comentarios acerca de como era un hombre adulto incapaz de lidiar con sus sentimientos.

"…Vaya, no se si sentirme ofendido, se que puedo ser un bastardo, pero ni siquiera yo me burlaría de ese tipo de cosas... bueno, tal vez si me pase de la raya hace rato, si Sage o Gioca, o cualquiera me oyera hablar así de Agasha me golpearían, así que felicidades por ese monumental autocontrol." Obviamente trataba de aligerar la atmosfera, pero cayo en oídos sordos.

Pero si el se había dado cuenta…

"…Es muy obvio? Lo que siento por ella…" Ni siquiera ahora podía decirlo claramente, que patético era.

"No tanto, la mayoría cree que eres un tipo de 'hermano' sobreprotector, y yo también lo creía, hasta que vi tu cara cuando ella te abrazo en el aeropuerto… claro que todos nos reímos un poco, creí que ese rubor era por tu ridícula incomodad con el contacto físico, pero después me di cuenta de que hacías un esfuerzo muy grande en no tocarla, ni siquiera un poco..."

Claro que lo recordaba, cuando apenas acababa de procesar que Agasha había venido con los demás a recibirlo cuando sintió sus brazos rodearlo y abrazarlo mientras el se quedaba parado con los brazos tiesos a su costado, tratando de no pensar en como se rostro encajaba perfectamente sobre su cuello, o que podía oler el champú en su cabello o sentir su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo.

"_Señor Albafica, no sabe cuánto lo extrañe…" Acompaño sus palabras con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le hizo querer besarla ahí y ahora… pero no podía, no tenía derecho…_

"…Y una vez que me di cuenta hubo muchas otras cosas que comencé a notar a partir de entonces, como que a pesar de mantener tu distancia, nunca le niegas nada, ya sea tu ayuda, tu tiempo o solo mera compañía, o que tus ojos siempre parecen estar buscándola, y siempre se posan sobre ella discretamente en el momento que te da la espalda, y no se como decírtelo, pero definitivamente no es una mirada inocente… es tan cursi que solo hablar de ello siento que me da diabetes." Terminó de hablar y resoplo con lo que Albafica solo pudo suponer era exasperación. "Así qué, considerando que todos aquí y tal vez en China saben que Agasha está enamorada de ti por alguna extraña razón, ¿quieres decirme porque seis meses luego de que regresas en vez de hartarnos a todos con una relación asquerosamente feliz y empalagosa, tengo que lidiar con tu mal humor supurando celos y hostigamiento a tus alumnos?"

"Porque te importa lo que sienta sobre cualquier cosa? Como lidie con ello no es asunto tuyo."

"Lo es cuando el viejo no deja de molestarme con eso, y especialmente con Agasha viéndose cada vez más deprimida, ¿Crees que lo hago por caballerosidad o algo? Lo hago porque si se llega a enterar de su estúpido drama – que honestamente parece sacado de la secundaria no de dos adultos – yo no voy a poder protegerlos de su ira, ya de por si tuve que cubrir a Kardia metiéndose donde no le incube, ¡Literalmente! De todas las cosas que ustedes dos podían tener en común nunca pensé que los gustos ordinarios en mujeres seria una."

"Que se supone significa eso?" Preguntó Albafica no pudiendo controlar el gruñido de su voz o el azotón que dio contra la mesa. "¿Estas llamando a Agasha… fea? … ¿y que tiene que ver Kardia con esto?"

La cara de Manigoldo se volvio azul por un minuto entero antes de responder.

"Que?! Kardia? El no metió nada en ningún lado, y definitivamente no estoy diciendo que Agasha sea… así, solo que personalmente no lo entiendo, ¡pero en gustos se rompen géneros!"

Albafica podía contar con una mano las veces que Manigoldo estaba nervioso por algo, y tuvo la sensación de no le estaba diciendo la verdad… aunque no le mentía tampoco.

"A lo que voy es que no necesito esta mierda ahora y para colmo Gioca también me pregunta si no se nada raro que haya pasado después de cada salida de esas dos, así que, si podrías dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo y hacer _algo_ sobre esto, te lo agradecería mucho."

"¿Quién es Gioca?" El recordaba a Agasha mencionar ese nombre un par de veces.

"Que no te acuerdas de ella? ¿La chica que se mudó con Sage luego de que descubrieron a sus supuestos tutores teniéndola en malas condiciones de vivienda y robando dinero de su herencia familiar? Ugh a lo que voy es que en tu ausencia ella y Agasha se hicieron amigas y también ella notó todo eso."

Albafica recordaba a una chica de cabello negro, muy corto que a pesar de su diferencia de estaturas no dudaba en gritarle a Manigoldo y en una ocasión lo pateo en la espinilla por ser un cretino.

Pero eso no es lo que le importaba, no, otra cosa le molestaba.

"Y que hace un hombre adulto conviviendo con una chica de 19 años?" Su memoria le fallaba a veces, pero al menos si no sacaba bien las cuentas, sabía que ella definitivamente era menor que Agasha.

"Eh? No es que te incumba, pero es mi novia" dijo el sacando el sándwich mas repleto de queso y carne que había visto, y dándole un gran mordisco; no sabia porque, pero mientras el se acababa su abominación de almuerzo, las palabras de Manigoldo se repetían en su cabeza como disco rayado… ¿él estaba saliendo con Gioca? No debería importarle, ni siquiera recordaba a la chica hasta hace un minuto, pero si le molestaba, _mucho_.

"Tienes 28 años," Dijo el, sintiendo sus dientes rechinar solo de pensar en ello.

"Acabo de cumplir 29, tonto." Aparte de ofenderse por olvidar su cumpleaños, no parecía entender lo que Albafica trataba de decirle, o solo se hacia el obtuso, era difícil saber con el que a diferencia de Kardia era más listo de lo que parecía.

"…Con mayor razón no vez porque no esta bien? Eres 10 años mayor que ella, la conociste cuando ella tenía 14 años." ¿Sería ahora más alta? Agasha también apenas le pasaba de la cintura a esa edad hasta que un verano después casi le llegaba al hombro, si recordaba bien ella y Gioca tenían una complexión similar.

"Por favor, tú tenias mas del doble de la edad de Agasha cuando la conociste."

"Nosotros no estamos involucrados y además ella tenía cinco años y yo once, los dos éramos niños, es diferente." Y no es como si pasaran mucho tiempo juntos antes que Lugonis muriera. "Tú ya eras adulto y ella una chiquilla."

No, las situaciones no eran ni remotamente parecidas, Albafica no podía creer que pensara tal cosa.

"Deja de verme como si fuera un enfermo como Humbert, no llevamos tanto saliendo y yo no la seduje ni siquiera pensaba en ella de esa manera, fue Gioca quien quería que saliéramos y me lo dijo en su fiesta de cumpleaños 19, traté de ser la mejor persona al decirle que no podía hablar en serio al salir con un hombre casi en sus treintas y solo me gané otra patada en la espinilla – en el mismo lugar de antes, y ahora con botas puntiagudas – y una 'orden' de dejar de tratarla como niña seguida de un beso forzado, casi me vetan del bar por creer que acosaba a una chiquilla."

"¿La llevaste a un bar? Si que eres un modelo a seguir."

"Primero, es totalmente legal beber desde los 18, segundo: yo no organice esa fiesta, y tercero: ahórrate el discurso, porque Sage, Cid, Degel y Shion ya lo intentaron, y no necesito oírlo también de ti, santurrón hipócrita" Ante esa última palabra, sumada a su descaro y que ya no se molesto en mantener un tono de voz apropiado, Albafica decidió dejar de lado sus reservas también.

"¿Hipócrita? Yo no he tenido contacto inapropiado con Agasha, ni planeo hacerlo porque yo si tengo escrúpulos."

"¿Escrúpulos? ¿Así es como le llaman a la culpa y la vergüenza en estos días? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta castigarte solo, y esta es una nueva forma para hacerlo? ¡Lo cual es ridículo porque la única razón por la que estas tan alterado de saber que estoy con Gioca es porque estás celoso de que tú no tienes las agallas para hacer algo sobre Agasha! Así que si, eres un maldito hipócrita."

Albafica estaba lívido y por varios momentos solo abrió y cerro la boca como pescado, por no tener nada que decir para rebatir a Manigoldo.

"Y solo para que quede claro, tienes suerte de que Gioca no te haya escuchado, porque ella te patearía el trasero por asumir que es una 'pobre víctima' incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, ella ni siquiera era virgen cuando lo hicimos la primera vez, no es que me esté quejando claro." Al decir esto soltó una risilla tonta e incluso se ruborizo un poco con cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente.

"Te dejaré solo con tus pervertidos pensamientos." Dijo levantándose, no deseando escuchar nada al respecto y negando en su cabeza que su enojo no era por envidia como él decía, sino simple incomodidad.

Definitivamente eso era.

"Espera, ugh, mira esto no salió como yo quería, pero si tu exabrupto es indicación de algo, deja de pensar que Agasha es una niña, o de aferrarte a tu obsesión de castigarte solo, se honesto con ella, habla con Sage o has una cita con Asmita, lo que sea que funcione porque un día vas a provocar que pierdas lo poco que te queda, incluida tu sanidad mental."

'_Creo que eso ya lo estoy perdiendo.'_ Pensó Albafica, pero prefirió no darle la razón.

-oOo-

"…_Y eso fue lo que paso." Cuando Agasha terminó de contar el desastroso resultado de su confesión tuvo muchas reacciones, la primera era por supuesto consolar a Agasha porque, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo, sabía que el volver a repasar el hecho le dolía y sabia que tenia los ojos llorosos, probablemente esperando a estar sola para llorar. "Creo que esta tratando de evitarme para hacerme mas fácil que me olvide de él."_

_La segunda por supuesto era voltear el carro, regresar hasta donde estaba Albafica y arrastrarlo si era necesario a que se disculpara con Agasha._

_No sin antes propinarle unos golpes, claro._

"_Le das demasiado crédito, ese idiota no sabe nada sobre sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos los de otras personas." Dohko no podía creer el menjurje vomitorio de idiotez que él le había dado por respuesta; una cosa hubiera sido un llano y simple rechazo, hubiera sido honesto y respetable; en vez de eso solo despreció a Agasha y menosprecio lo que sentía como si fuera un adulto enseñándole las vocales a un bebé._

"_Por favor, no le diga a nadie, ni se enoje con el señor Albafica… no quiero molestarlo más." _

-oOo-

"Degel tu eres un doctor de verdad-" Dohko comenzó a preguntar

"¿Te das cuenta que menosprecias tus propios méritos al decir eso?" Degel dijo interrumpiéndolo.

"Ya sabes a que me refiero," dijo el entornando los ojos. "En fin, cual es el mejor método para golpear a alguien o para infligir dolor sin dejar evidencia."

"¿Para que necesitas saber eso?" Pregunto Shion, luciendo preocupado en contraste con la mirada de hastío de Degel.

"Porque si Agasha se entera de que le di una paliza a Albafica, se enojara conmigo."

"Yo me anoto, no se para que, pero escuché 'paliza' así que asumo que será divertido." Kardia dijo tomando su asiento junto a Degel. "Oh, eso huele bien, ¿Qué preparó hoy nuestra querida Serafina?"

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Kardia se invitó solo de lo que quedaba del almuerzo de Degel.

Con las manos.

"Espero que te hayas lavado las manos." Dijo el con un suspiro, obviamente acostumbrado a ello. "¿Algún día recordaras traer tu propia comida, aparte de manzanas?"

"Fuiste tu quien dijo que dejara de comer comida chatarra y no dicen que una manzana al día mantiene lejos al doctor?"

"Porque no es bueno para tu corazón, pero no me refería a que solo comieras manzanas o que robaras mi comida." Era obvio que Degel siempre traía más comida de la que acostumbraba comer, así que Dohko solo podía pensar que, a pesar de sus expresiones, a Degel le gustaba discutir con Kardia. "Seria bueno que aprendieras a cocinar."

"¿Cocinar? _Moi_?"

"Te titulaste en Química, la cocina literalmente es un tipo de química."

"Yo me metí a hacer química para hacer cosas interesantes, no para cocinar."

"Todo esto es súper interesante, pero ¿podemos regresar a mi dilema? ¿Como darle una lección a Albafica?" Tal vez ellos pensaron que estaba bromeando antes, pero Dohko hablaba muy, muy en serio.

Y en el momento que ellos se dieron cuenta, intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

"No nos has dicho que hizo para merecer una paliza" Dijo Shion, quien probablemente trataría de arreglarlo todo con palabras si supiera.

"No… puedo decirlo, es secreto." Eso solo sería vergonzoso para Agasha.

"Yo sigo en borda, sería lindo quitarle esa expresión arrogante." Kardia dijo con un brillo en sus ojos mostrando su entusiasmo.

"Antes de que se lancen a hacer alguna tontería, quiero recordarles que Albafica practicó lucha grecorromana igual que todos nosotros, aunque ya no entrena sigue manteniéndose en forma yendo al gimnasio practicando boxeo, a diferencia de ti Dohko él no está obsesionado con ser honorable, jugara sucio si es necesario y tiene el tamaño y peso como ventaja, y Kardia él es más rápido y ágil que tu que eres un bruto sin gracia.

"Y el esta totalmente sano…" dijo Shion con la mano en la boca, casi susurrando.

"Vaya forma de echármelo en la cara, Shion."

"No lo digo con mala voluntad, pero Degel tiene razón, para alguien como Albafica tendrían que emboscarlo no atacarlo directamente."

"Cosa que requiere discreción y sigilo, ambas cosas que ninguno de los dos domina."

"Además yo no me metería con el si se enoja, puede aparentar ser calmado, pero creo que tiene… problemas de temperamento que resolver, es decir, todos sabemos que de entre nosotros, él es el que tiene un recuento de víctimas." La voz a la que pertenecía la intervención era de Asmita.

"¿¡Que diablos Asmita?!" grito Kardia casi atragantándose con un bocado. "¿¡Desde cuando estás aquí?!"

Dohko también no pudo evitar preguntárselo, pero así era Asmita, la mayoría de las veces le hacia honor a su fama de ermitaño, y a veces convivía con todos cuando nadie lo esperaba, y lo mas raro era que siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba y hablaban entre ellos, lo cual a veces lo llevaba a pensar que los observaba desde algún escondite mas seguido de lo que admitía, e incluso Shion y Degel se veían desconcertados cada vez que pasaba.

"He estado aquí desde el principio, pero ninguno se dio cuenta." Casi para demostrar su punto, señalo un tóper y un termo vacíos que ya estaba guardando en su portafolio. "Y si me permiten meterme en la conversación, Dohko si quieres darle una lección a Albafica, el modo de hacerlo no es castigo físico, todos tienen una debilidad y la de él es clara como el cristal que casi me da pena ajena que ninguno la mencione, obviamente yo no lo hare por razones profesionales, pero tengo la sensación de que tú sabes el modo perfecto de hacer que pague por el supuesto agravio."

Dohko sintió una sonrisa dibujarse en su cara cuando Asmita le dirigió una sonrisa extrañamente maliciosa.

"Claro, por supuesto que sí."

-oOo-

"Gracias por venir conmigo, chicas." Agasha dijo mientras Gioca guardaba las cosas y solo le sonrió mientras aun se terminaba de comer el ultimo trozo de pan. "Y muchas gracias por el Koliva, Serafina, estuvo delicioso como siempre."

"No hay nada que agradecer Agasha; después de todo tu madre siempre nos regala flores y guirnaldas para mis padres y tu padre siempre fue amable conmigo." Dijo ella con una risita perfecta como siempre.

"Aun así, siento que debería aprender a cocinar más cosas que galletas, sándwiches o sopas, si mi mamá supiera como vivo me forzaría a regresar a vivir con ella." Y eso sin mencionar que era un poco hipócrita que allá regañado al señor Albafica por eso también.

"Sigues mejor que yo, que me la paso comiendo ramen instantáneo y comida para llevar." Gioca dijo, tratando de aligerar el humor como siempre.

"Eso no debería ser algo de lo cual enorgullecerse Gioca, Degel siempre dice que el consumo excesivo de comida procesada puede traerte problemas de presión alta, colester-"

"Te dije que se iba arruinar casándose con un aguafiestas." Gioca dijo burlona, y de inmediato las facciones elegantes y perfectas de Serafina se hincharon en forma de puchero que le logro sacar una risa a Agasha también.

"Perdón Serafina," dijo ella entre risas. "Creo que es muy lindo que suenes como el a veces."

"Si te gusta lo cursi." Dijo Gioca. "Manigoldo y yo no vamos a asentarnos hasta que … no se… el deje de ser un mocoso en cuerpo de adulto, así que hasta que tenga cuarenta, mínimo."

"¡Claro que me gusta lo cursi, tú lo sabes!" Y claro que Agasha no le diría que la historia de como se le hacia linda también, a su propia manera.

"No me lo recuerdes, estoy segura de que cuando tú y Albafica finalmente se decidan, vas a andar por ahí con corazoncitos en los ojos, y pequeños animalitos del bosque vendrán a ayudarte a vestir y a peinarte."

Hasta Serafina se rio que junto con la carcajada de Gioca fue suficiente para que no se dieran cuenta de lo falsa que su risa se oía. No, Agasha no le había dicho nada a Gioca ni a Serafina sobre lo que paso, no quería preocuparlas… y para ser honesta era un poco vergonzoso y tal vez mezquino, pero no quería escuchar consejos amorosos de quien se había casado con su amor de la infancia, ni de quien prácticamente había confirmado que se quedaría con Manigoldo por un largo tiempo.

Solo de pensarlo la hacía sentir un poco… celosa.

'_Otra cosa que jamás diré en voz alta.' _Dijo para sus adentros, lo que no pudo controlar fue el suspiro que se le salió y de inmediato llamó la atención de las chicas.

"Agasha… te he querido preguntar…" Gioca comenzó mientras su sonrisa se borraba y líneas de preocupación se formaban en su frente, mientras que Serafina tenía esa mirada que Gioca llamaba 'de mamá' y sabía que no aguantaría mucho bajo su escrutinio.

"Serafina!" dijo casi gritando lo cual hizo que tanto ella como Gioca se sobresaltaran y Agasha se cacheteo en su mente por hablar tan alto. "¿Vas a llevarte lo que quedo de la comida? Quería visitar al maestro Lugonis también."

Las dos intercambiaron miradas obviamente no creyendo por completo lo que decía, y eso hizo que un poco de sudor bajara por su frente al pensar que esta vez la presionarían por respuestas, o que tratarían de ir con ella en vez de que fuera sola.

"Claro que puedes llevártelos Agasha," dijo Serafina poniendo la pequeña olla en sus manos con una sonrisa, "Puedes devolverme el traste cuando quieras."

"Me hubieras dicho que también irías con alguien más, no hubiera hecho planes y te hubiera acompañado." Era otra forma de decir de Gioca que se sentiría incomoda yendo ya que ella nunca conoció al maestro Lugonis. "Mándale mis saludos… supongo, y recuerda que siempre puedes contactarme…" terminó de decir Gioca, puntuando las últimas palabras, y con una ultima mirada que le hacía saber a Agasha que ella la sabia, sabía que algo la estaba molestando, las dos se voltearon y se fueron.

'_Bueno, mas vale que no me convierta en una mentirosa… dentro de un cementerio…luego de ver a mi papá.'_ Pensó ella dirigiéndose al lote correspondiente.

Caminando entre las tumbas se dio un momento para preguntarse si seria raro no usar negro, su papá no había querido que ni su esposa ni su hija se sometieran a la costumbre de solo usar negro, pero para otras personas… ella no estaba tan versada en esas tradiciones como otros, pero el maestro Lugonis había sido un hombre algo anticuado.

Tal vez por eso el señor Albafica era así también, antes de que falleciera su persona mas importante llevaba su cabello más corto y favorecía colores mas claros, después… su cabello era bastante largo y Agasha podía contar con sus manos las veces que en diez años no había usado algo en colores oscuros.

Cuando llego a la tumba correcta, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez debería pedirle permiso al señor Albafica para visitar, pero eso requeriría hablarle, y todavía no podía decir dos palabras juntas sin avergonzarse en su presencia luego de lo que paso, era como volver a tener 12 años y tener un enamoramiento obsesivo con él.

'_Bueno seguramente me trato como si aun lo fuera…'_ le vino el pensamiento un tanto resentida, a veces los tenía, se imaginaba a si misma reclamándole por haber sido tan insensible, en momentos en los que sus lagrimas daban paso al enojo se imaginaba dándole una cachetada.

Agasha sacudió la cabeza.

"Se supone que vine a verlo maestro Lugonis, y aquí estoy pensando cosas inapropiadas." Se rio un poco avergonzada. "Ya paso un tiempo desde que vine a dejar flores, todos vienen a dejarle lirios, pero yo sé que sus favoritas eran las rosas, siempre halagaba a mis padres por cultivar las mejores, y usted siempre se reía cuando le decía que su cabello era como pétalos de rosas rojas y me enseño como hacer una rosa azul con colorante y agua para el señor Albafica porque todavía no existían las rosas azules." Su madre solo las traía sobre pedido y eran muy costosas para regalarle alguna ahora, ella se hincó para poner la olla de koliva y una vela para en medio del platillo. "Espero que este descansando en paz, no puedo pensar en otra persona mas generosa y compasiva, bueno excepto tal vez el señor Sage, pero él es muy estricto y usted siempre fue mas amable, uh, que no me escuche decir eso, después de todo me dio un trabajo." No pudo evitar reírse un poco al pensarlo. "…El señor Albafica nunca fue el mismo luego de que usted se fue…" sus manos temblaron cuando trato de prender el encendedor, hasta que notó que una lágrima había caído sobre su mano.

La primera de muchas, cuando sintió sus hombros temblar y los sollozos subir por su garganta se rindió en encender la vela.

"Lo siento, es muy egoísta y malagradecido decir que quisiera que estuviera aquí para hacerlo feliz… fue usted quien me cuidaba frecuentemente," Después de todo él y su padre habían sido compañeros de escuela en carrera de botánica, su padre abrió la florería y el maestro Lugonis enseñaba e investigaba en la universidad. "…y me ayudó a aprender a leer y escribir y muchas cosas sobre las flores aparte de como hacerlas crecer, y después mis lecciones me dejaba jugar en su invernadero." Agasha, no sabía si alguna vez lo dijo seriamente, pero el a veces le decía que si se hubiera casado le hubiera gustado tener una hija como ella, porque, aunque quería a Albafica con su vida, a el no le gustaban las flores como a él, como botanista, él tenía una fascinación con las flores.

Pensar en eso la hacía sentir mejor, y solo finalmente prendió las velas.

Había veces que incluso cuando Albafica estaba cerca, lo molestaba preguntándole si ya tenía novia o que cuando se casaría, para que pudiera tener una 'hija', la cual era de las pocas veces que el alzaba la voz y se ponía rojo de la vergüenza, lo cual siempre los hacia reír a ambos. Cuando eran niños Agasha no entendía porque todos creían que el era tan serio para su edad, pero después se dio cuenta de que ella podía ver un lado de él, que casi nadie más conocía.

Probablemente en su mente de niña, ella había relacionado ambas situaciones y a los 10 años ya estaba sorprendiendo a su mamá (y preocupando a su papá) diciéndole que se casaría con Albafica; aunque siendo honesta en ese entonces no entendía del todo que significaba casarse más allá de usar un vestido blanco y después tener hijos.

.

.

.

"_Maestro Lugonis! ¡Mi mamá le manda estas galletas!" Ella grito como suelen hacer las niñas de 6 años cuando se emocionan. "Ella dijo que eran un aga…agu… agru-de-ci-me-in-to! ¡Porque voy a empiezar la primaria!" _

"_Se dice 'agradecimiento' Agasha," Dijo el, sonriendo y tomando la caja de galletas. "Tu madre siempre hace las mejores kourabiedes, a tu papá le gusta bromear que por eso se caso con ella." _

_El se río, así que ella también lo hizo, aunque no entendía porque era gracioso; hacer galletas deliciosas le parecía una muy buena razón para casarse con alguien._

"_¿Asi se llaman? Ko-ra… kou-ra-bie-des!"_

"_Muy bien, creo que te ganaste unas galletas." Él dijo acercándole la caja, y ella no tardo en engullirse varias galletas, su mamá nunca la dejaba comer antes de la cena, pero el Maestro Lugonis siempre hacia una excepción._

_Justo en el momento que Agasha iba a tomar mas galletas, se oyó ruido en el recibidor y ella dejo de comer para ver a Albafica, quien al parecer llegaba de la escuela porque llevaba una mochila la cual dejo en el suelo, abierta, provocando que se salieran libros, papeles y libretas por igual, lo mismo con su chamarra la cual solo arrojo en el sillón y sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo, dejando huellas por todas partes._

"_¿Como te fue en la escuela?" Pregunto el maestro Lugonis, y Albafica solo respondió con un sonido que bien podría ser un 'bien' o 'mal' por igual, apenas si hizo un gesto al ver que ella estaba ahí y parecía que no pretendía siquiera saludar a Agasha antes de subir a su cuarto._

_Al menos hasta que vio las galletas._

_Agasha sintió como se le inflaban las mejillas al ver esto, porque si ella llegara a hacer la mitad de las cosas que Albafica acababa de hacer, su mamá seguramente la dejaría sin postre ni juguetes por una semana._

_Y ahora el no solo no sería castigado, sino que el maestro Lugonis no parecía que fuera siquiera a regañarlo al seguir ignorándola y solo caminar hasta la mesa con sus ojos posados en el postre._

_Así que justo cuando vio su mano alcanzar una galleta, ella quito la caja de su caminó, fue solo entonces que sus ojos azul oscuro se fijaron en ella, pero solo por un momento antes de intentarlo otra vez, así que esta vez Agasha tomo la tapa y la azoto sobre la caja y entonces Albafica dio una mirada asesina, inclinándose hacia ella, como si quisiera meterle miedo con su altura._

_No le importo que Albafica fuera mayor y le doblara en tamaño, los niños groseros no consiguen postre, eso decía su mamá siempre._

"_¡Las galletas son un regalo para los niños que se portan bien!" Y le sacó la lengua acercando mas la caja a su cuerpo, entonces Albafica se acercó a ella, al punto de que sintió como las puntas de su cabello rozaban su frente._

_Que tonto se veía con el cabello tapándole las orejas, y aparte así de cerca se veían todos los nudos y sus puntas abiertas, aparte de la tierra manchando su cara y una bandita en su mejilla. Incluso con todo eso, Agasha se mordió la lengua por pensar que aún así se veía mas lindo que la mayoría de las niñas mayores que veía en la ciudad; de hecho, la única más linda que se le venia a la mente era la nieta del señor Sage._

"_¿Ah sí? Me pregunto qué diría tu mamá si sabe que comiste las galletas que eran para el maestro Lugonis." Y le señalo la cara y el vestido._

_Agasha miro hacia abajo para ver que la tela verde estaba manchada con azúcar espolvoreada y migajas, y pasando la mano por su boca, también vio que también tenia la cara llena de lo mismo._

_En el tiempo que le tomó limpiarse vio que ni la caja ni Albafica seguían allí, y cuando volteo su cabeza a todas partes, buscando ese tono azul en alguna parte solo vio la parte de atrás subiendo las escaleras._

"_¡Tramposo!" Grito ella, dando un pisotón, sintiendo las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos, pero se aguantó, porque ya era una niña grande y las niñas grandes ya no lloraban todo el tiempo. "¡¿Maestro por qué no lo regaña?!"_

_El solo se rio, y la dio unas palmadas en la espalda._

"_Admito que Albafica ha estado muy gruñón últimamente, pero todos nos ponemos así a esa edad y empezamos a rebelarnos antes nuestros padres, cuando llegues a esa edad lo comprenderás, yo también tuve mis momentos"_

"_Nu-uh, seguro usted siempre fue amable como es ahora!" Dijo ella, porque nunca siquiera lo había visto enojado. _

"_¿Ah, tú crees? ...Mi hermano y yo nos peleábamos todo el tiempo, hasta llegábamos a los golpes, confía en mí, luego de esos años turbulentos Albafica se calmará y será todo un caballero, tanto que hasta querrías casarte con él."_

"_¡No! ¡Ni siquiera le compartió sus galletas, y eran de usted!"_

"_Esta bien, de todas formas, no las podría comer, mi doctor me lo prohibió."_

"_¿El doctor? ¿Está enfermo?" preguntó ella, recordando que cuando estuvo tosiendo y moqueando, le dijeron que no podía comer helado, que clase de enfermedad te hacia no poder comer galletas? Eso sonaba terrible._

"…_No, no, es solo lo que pasa cuando envejeces, ya no puedes comer las mismas cosas, no te preocupes."_

_Agasha solo asintió, pero no podía evitar pensar que el maestro Lugonis lo dijo usando la misma cara que su mamá cuando le preguntaba si le compraría un nuevo juguete y ella decía que 'luego'._

.

.

.

'_Cuanto cambian las cosas…'_ Pensó ella; el señor Albafica había sido un tanto… consentido por el maestro Lugonis, y si mal no recordaba se metia en muchas peleas con Kardia que era quien mas lo molestaba por ser 'tan bonito como una chica', lo cual usualmente terminaba con moretones, ojos negros y narices sangrando de alguno, o de ambos.

Claro que, para entonces, todos sabían que el maestro estaba muy enfermo, y Albafica había pasado de ser gruñón a taciturno, y tal vez el maestro Lugonis lo sabia desde hace tiempo y por eso había querido aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con…

"¿Agasha?" Escuchó detrás, y por supuesto que conocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, pero mientras se volteaba una parte de ella esperaba que estuviera equivocada.

Pero por supuesto qué ahí estaba él, usando un traje negro su cabello moviéndose ligeramente con el viento y sus ojos oscuros parpadeando rápidamente como si pensara que estaba viendo un espejismo.

Demasiado rápido Agasha se las arregló para pararse en un solo movimiento sin hacer el ridículo, solo sacudió un poco el pasto de su vestido.

"Buenos Días A-digo, señor Albafica." Casi suspiró de alivio, no le llamaba por su nombre desde hace mucho y quiso darse una palmada en la espalda por no tartamudear o ruborizarse esta vez.

Ella sintió la pesadez de su mirada por varios segundos.

"Ya paso el mediodía." Dijo el simplemente sin decir nada más depositó un ramo de rosas rojas delante la tumba y ella se permitió sonreír un poco al verlas, porque sabía que eran de la florería de su familia. "No estabas en la florería."

Agasha se sobresaltó un poco, no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra otra vez.

"Oh, um, ya no vivo ahí, me mudé cuando terminé la escuela vocacional." Dijo ella, ¿debería decirle donde vivía ahora? Probablemente era su imaginación, pero su tono sonaba un poco… ¿Acusatorio?

Pero en vez de hacer más preguntas el solo asintió y volvió su mirada a la tumba y sus ojos finalmente notaron el plato de comida y la vela.

"Espero que no le moleste, a veces vengo a dejar flores y hoy es el Sábado de Almas, pero si quiere puedo darle privacidad para que-"

Dejo de hablar cuando el sostuvo la mano frente a ella.

"Esta bien, puedes quedarte." Dijo el, y ella le dio privacidad a modo apartarse lo suficiente para que él le diera la espalda y para no escuchar sus rezos o murmureos.

Mientras veía la su espalda vestida de traje negro – en vez una simple banda negra en su brazo – No pudo evitar preguntarse si esta era la primera vez que visitaba al maestro Lugonis desde su regreso, después de todo si no sabia que ya no vivía con su madre… pero tal vez solo no llevaba flores, Agasha no tenia lugar para juzgar al señor Albafica cuando ella misma no visitaba tan frecuentemente a su padre como debía.

Antes ella siempre que podía acompañaba al señor Albafica en estas visitas, pero luego de su desastrosa confesión no se había atrevido a siquiera a estar en el mismo lugar que él, ya no se diga dirigirle la palabra por la vergüenza, pero esa incomodidad no estaba presente aquí, tal vez por la solemnidad de la situación o tal vez era una buena señal de que podría empezar a superar lo que paso entre ellos.

Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, claro está.

Tan inmiscuida estaba en sus pensamientos que la primera gota de lluvia que cayó en su pelo la sobresaltó, haciéndola notar que el cielo ahora estaba nublado y recordó que el pronóstico del tiempo decía que era muy probable que lloviera.

El día que no se equivocan era precisamente el día que no traía una sombrilla con ella, y por lo que veía, el señor Albafica tampoco llevaba ninguna, y aunque como solía pasar a principios de otoño, parecía que solo sería una llovizna, estas se solían extender por horas.

Y Agasha no llevaba mas que una chaqueta ligera y unas sandalias aparte de todo, solo de pensarlo ya sentía la tela de su vestido pegándose a su piel y sus pies se mojaban con lo que pronto seria lodo.

"Señor Albafica," Abandonando los modales, ella le jalo el brazo para llamar su atención, y se negó a temblar bajo su mirada. "Tenemos que irnos, ambos nos enfermaremos si nos quedamos bajo la lluvia."

El miro hacia arriba por un largo rato como si apenas se diera cuenta del agua que lo empapaba, y muy a su pesar Agasha soltó un gruñido y se dirigió hacia la entrada del cementerio, obligándolo a seguirle el paso.

Probablemente le estaba siguiendo la corriente, porque alguien de su tamaño nunca podría forzar a alguien como el a nada, en todo caso el señor Albafica era quien podría levantarla sin esfuerzo y cargarla sobre su hombro o en sus brazos si eso quisiera.

'_Agh, no es el momento de pensar cosas como esas Agasha.' _Pensó rogando que sus mejillas no se vieran demasiado rojas.

Ya en la entrada, Agasha notó que el estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío.

"Señor Albafica, ¿y su auto?"

"Yo… vine caminando…"

"¿…Que no su casa está a casi seis kilómetros de aquí?" Lo sabía porque era la razón de aprendiera a conducir apenas un año después de la muerte de su maestro.

"Me gusta caminar." Dijo él como si fuera tan normal decir que alguien había caminado tal distancia en traje y zapatos de vestir. "Además tu casa también está lejos y no veo _tu_ auto." Por un momento, Agasha creyó que detrás de su semblante serio se asomaba un gesto de molestia casi… juvenil en él, y probablemente eso le dio confianza para hacerle frente.

Eso y el hecho de que su fastidio por su ropa y cabello mojados eran más aparentes.

"¡La _florería_ está lejos, le dije que ya no vivo allí!¡No necesito un carro viviendo en el centro!" Los ojos del señor Albafica se abrieron más de lo usual por su tono. "Yo vivo en el complejo departamental que está a tres cuadras…" Dijo ella señalando detrás de ella y pausando porque tenía una idea.

Una que no era muy buena, pero idea al fin.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Pregunto el sonando un poco alarmado, aun dejándose guiar del brazo, realmente todo apuntaba a que este sería un día extraño.

"A mi departamento, no puedo dejarlo aquí."

-oOo-

Esto estaba mal, toda esta situación se le había salido de control y no sabia como salir de ella. Todas las excusas en su cabeza para deslingarse de Agasha antes de quedar atrapado con ella en su casa eran risiblemente malas y para cuando terminó de descartarlas todas, ambos ya estaban completamente empapados y parados afuera de lo que tenia que ser su apartamento.

Lo único remotamente bueno de todo esto era que gracias a la lluvia las calles estaban vacías y nadie los vio juntos.

'_**¿Vas a entrar a su apartamento? ¿Solo con ella? ¿Qué diría el maestro Lugonis si te viera ahora?'**_

Su estómago se hundía a cada segundo que pasaba viéndola abrir su puerta – Notando que no tenia candado ni ningún otro tipo de seguridad – y cuando sintió como lo jalaba para entrar la idea de solo huir sin explicación alguna se veía mas razonable.

Por supuesto que no hizo nada de eso, solo se dejo guiar hacia el decisivamente modesto apartamento, y cuando ella prendió la luz su visión fue asaltada por colores pasteles y vivaces por igual, fotografías, libros y plantas regadas por todo el lugar.

"Traeré unas toallas para secarnos." Dijo ella mientras removía su saco y Albafica quiso maldecir porque sus ojos inmediatamente notaron que la tela blanca y debajo se transparentaba dejando ver el contorno de un brasier azul si bajaba sus ojos seguramente vería el resto de su ropa interior… y antes de ceder a la tentación aparto la mirada tratando de concentrarse en algo diferente como en la incomodidad de su cabello largo ahora desarreglado y escurriendo en su espalda, las manchas de lodo de sus zapatos, o de lo pesada que era su ropa completamente empapada.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Agasha, para mucho más cerca que antes sosteniendo una toalla hacia él, y esta vez no pudo evitar ver que el cuello bajo del vestido se pegaba a su pecho también.

"…No." Dijo, tomando la toalla y volteándose ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? ¿Qué tan ingenuo podía ser alguien?

"Debería quitarse el saco," Dijo ella, haciendo que sus ojos la miraran de nuevo, lo que sea que viera en ellos, Agasha sacudió su cabeza que ahora estaba avergonzada. "Lo digo porque esta mojado, y debe estar muy incómodo y así su camisa se secará mas rápido…"

No por primero y definitivamente no por ultima vez, se maldijo por encontrarla tan… adorable.

'_Recuerda Albafica, un caballero se quita el saco dentro de una casa y mas aún frente a una dama.'_

El sólo suspiro quitándose la molesta prenda, y dejarla en el sillón; si era posible, Agasha se puso aun mas sonrojada.

'_Demasiado linda para su propio bien'_ pensó con pesar.

"T-tome asiento por favor." Dijo ella y se dirigió a la cocina. "Café o Té?" le preguntó sacando dos tazas de la alacena, el vio una caja de té de manzanilla y un frasco de café instantáneo.

"Té estará bien." Dijo el, ya había bebido café en la mañana y talvez el té lo relajaría un poco.

Tomó unos minutos y ella regresó con dos tazas y una bandeja con galletas, cuando las puso sobre la mesita, Albafica tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa al ver que eran kourabiedes, las favoritas de el cuando niño.

"Pronto va a ser época navideña y esta pensando en practicar," dijo cuando se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sillón.

Albafica simplemente aceptó su derrota ante su mirada expectante y tomó una galleta del montón.

Era deliciosa como era de esperarse, así que siguió comiendo más, y ella parecía contenta con ello, aún si no dijo nada.

Su alegría fue interrumpida por el sonido de un trueno que la hizo saltar ligeramente sobre su asiento.

"Creo que la lluvia no se detendrá hasta mucho más tarde, um, yo podría cocinar un poco de avgolemono, tengo todos los ingredientes y tengo carne de cordero para algunos sándwiches."

Debería decirle que no molestara, que podían pedir comida a domicilio, pero conociéndola ella seguiría insistiendo, con cosas como que para ella no era una molestia, o que no querría molestar a ningún repartidor con esta lluvia.

Ya al parecer hoy era un día de concesiones, y además comida casera para variar no sonaba mal, decidió ceder.

"Lo que ofrezcas esta bien." Tenía mucho que no probaba una verdadera sopa avgolemono desde que antes de irse de Rodorio.

"Muy bien!" Dijo ella feliz, y Albafica sintió su corazón latir mas rápido. "Supongo que en Suecia solo se come carne y papas."

Contra su voluntad, el resopló.

"Los suecos comen más que eso, aunque admito que no tienen mucha variedad como en Grecia, el clima no permite tener una cocina con muchas verduras o frutas." Ni con mucho sabor, pero se guardó ese comentario.

"Oh, yo pensé que comían muchas albóndigas, papas y pan… creo"

"Tienen una sopa que hacen con escaramujo."

"¿Escaramujo? ¿Por qué?" Obviamente Agasha conocía el fruto de la rosa, pero en su familia se tiraban a la basura luego de sacarles las semillas. Su cara asqueada, casi le sacó una risa que ocultó con su mano.

"El clima es helado, no creo que puedan darse el lujo de tirar plantas." Su risa era ligera y cálida como siempre, y nunca podía apartar la vista cuando reía.

Tal vez fue por eso que por fin noto el adorno en la mesita del otro lado del sillón detrás de ella.

Una rosa encerrada en lo que parecía una bola de cristal. Porque Agasha querría conservar una rosa cuando su familia…

No, era imposible.

"Esa rosa…" dijo el, casi en un murmullo.

Pero por supuesto que ella lo escucho y de inmediato volteó brevemente para tomar el adorno entre sus manos.

Agasha fijó su mirada en la suya mientras apretaba el objeto en su mano.

"¿Usted me la dio, no lo recuerda?"

Por supuesto que recordaba, la tomó del invernadero del maestro Lugonis, una rosa roja, solo para ella.

"Yo… no sabia si volvería y no quería que se marchitara." Dijo y el apenas se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a ella.

Colocó sus manos sobre las suyas y ella alzó la mirada.

"Yo me preguntaba si usted conoce el significado de regalar una rosa roja…"

Claro que lo sabia, se sabia el libro de su maestro sobre el tema de memoria. Ahora era Agasha quien se acercaba y el sabía que no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para alejarse.

.

.

.

En el momento que Agasha dejo que sus labios tocaran los de el, sabía que había sido un error, aunque sus labios eran tan suaves como siempre lo había imaginado, se encontraban totalmente inmóviles, apenas podía sentir como su respiración algo agitada, sus manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros podían sentir la tensión que emanaba de su postura.

Cualquier emoción que empezara a sentir al finamente besarlo, era estrangulada poco a poco por el peso de su reacción o mas bien falta de ella.

Se separó con tanta delicadeza como pudo de él, no queriendo verlo directamente a los ojos, no creía que podría sin llorar de nuevo.

"…Lo siento, no volverá a pasar y nunca diré nada sobre est-" ella dejo de hablar cuando al retirar sus manos de sus hombros, sintió las manos de el, más grandes y por tanto mas fuertes agarrar sus muñecas con fuerza. "Señor Albafica?"

El no decía nada, tenía su cabeza ligeramente cabizbajo, solo lo suficiente que el fleco de su cabello tapaba la mayor parte de su expresión excepto su boca, Agasha podía ver como se mordía el labio inferior.

"Um…" Cuando el levantó la vista, cualquier palabra se quedó atrapada en su garganta, sus ojos fijos en ella se veían aun más oscuros de lo normal y casi parecía que su respiración se hacia cada vez más y el agarré que en sus muñecas ya casi era doloroso.

Ella conocía esa expresión, una emoción en carne viva pero que nunca la había visto en el excepto tal vez en momentos tan efímeros que se preguntaba si realmente lo había visto o no.

'_Deseo.'_

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando soltó un gritito cuando sintió que la empujaba contra el asiento del sillón, sus manos aun sujetando la suyas, pero ahora por encima de su cabeza dejándola expuesta con el cuerpo del señor Albafica la cubriera por completo, su cabello cayendo como cascada de su espalda a su pecho.

Ningún sonido alcanzó a salir de ella cuando el capturó su boca con la suya.

.

.

.

No pudo evitarlo, sabia que era una causa perdida en el momento que ella posó sus manos sobre el y lo beso… apenas un ligero peso de sus labios contra los suyos, suave y quizás apenas un beso como tal.

Pero cuando Agasha se separó de él, podía sentir los ya precarios hilos de su control romperse de uno en uno, evitando que se alejara, empujándola sobre el sillón, mirándola debajo de él con una mirada algo confundida pero su pecho moviéndose agitadamente y su respiración entrecortada, el aire parecía haberse vuelto mas denso al llenarse de su aroma y finalmente dejo de luchar.

El golpeteo de la lluvia era el único sonido que podía escucharse por varios segundos, pero él pensó incluso si una tormenta o un relámpago azotara el edificio no lo escucharía porque los latidos tanto de su pecho como los de ella ensordecían todo a su alrededor.

O tal vez el tiempo se había detenido en el momento que sus labios se tocaron, no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Albafica dejo tentativamente de solo presionar sus labios contra los de Agasha al sentirse corto de aire, se separó de ella apenas lo suficiente para ver como tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, aceptándolo completamente… no pudo evitar tomarlos entre los suyos nuevamente, robando sus respiros.

Quería más, sentirla mas cerca, mas agitada… Soltó las manos de Agasha e inmediatamente ella se agarró con toda su fuerza a sus hombros donde al caer sobre ella sintió sus piernas rodearlo, no podía pensar en nada mas que en lo bien que se sentía finalmente recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, en sus dedos bailando en su espalda y su nuca, enredándose con su cabello cuando deslizo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Adoraba cada uno de sus gemidos que escapaba de su boca contra la suya, cada pequeño movimiento que se presionaba contra el y cada caricia de sus dedos en su piel.

Lo adoraba todo, _adoraba_ a Agasha.

Pero lo que mas adoraba era como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el suyo, como si hubiera sido hecha para que cada curva y pendiente se moldeara contra todo su ser, ella era suficientemente pequeña para acostarla debajo de el y cubrirla por completo y aún así fue consciente del momento justo en el que ella alzó sus caderas para rodear su cintura y si era posible atraerlo aún más hacia ella.

Dejo de besarla solo por un momento para soltar un gruñido al sentir que su entrepierna rozaba contra sus entrañas y se congeló por unos segundos, estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía enloquecería y respiro profundamente la esencia de su piel y su cabello ahora esparcido alrededor como un halo.

Era embriagador por fin poder sentirla en carne y hueso, sabiendo que no era un sueño, fantasía o alucinación y casi por voluntad propia comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella, y fue recompensado por un gemido, su aliento cerca de su oído, sus piernas encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y sus uñas encajándose en su espalda, así que siguió moviéndose, imitando el suave vaivén del coito… necesitaba ver su expresión pero solo unos segundos de verla gemir al punto de sollozar de placer, su cara ruborizada y ojos apenas entreabiertos, nublados de deseo y su boca exhalando con desesperación…

La besó de nuevo, y ella lo recibió, moldeando su boca con la suya, aceptando como su lengua exploraba profundamente y se entrelazaba con la suya, degustando, no era suficiente, no creía que alguna vez lo fuera.

Quería remover su ropa, la de ambos, si así se sentía ahora, creyó que tal vez moriría al sentir su piel contra la suya, sin ninguna barrera, pero seguramente una muerte así se recibiría con los brazos abiertos…

"…ama…" Entre sus besos, Albafica se dio cuenta de Agasha trataba de decir algo. "…cama… ir a la cama?"

Cama, su cuarto, ella quería…

_La cama se hundía bajo el peso de ambos, de su querido maestro Lugonis, y de Albafica, sus rodillas encajándose en las sabanas._

"_Se que soy cruel y egoísta por pedirte esto, Albafica…" La voz se oía entrecortada y cada palabra trabajosamente pronunciada como si se ahogara con cada una, nada que ver con la pasada elocuencia y cadencia de su maestro._

_El sabía que hasta eso le dolía ahora, y odiaba que una enfermedad fuera capaz de quitarle tantas cosas a un hombre que ya tenia un pie en la tumba._

_No era justo._

"…_Esta bien, puedo hacerlo…" por el, haría cualquier cosa._

_El pesado almohadón de plumas en sus manos ahora se sentía hecho de plomo, mientras lo apretaba una y otra vez._

_Reuniendo fuerzas para usarlo como era debido._

"_**Incluso cubierto de sangre eres hermoso."**_

_El cuerpo entre sus piernas ya no era el de su maestro, el rojizo cabello ahora era casi blanco y su tez bronceada ahora era pálida._

_Sus manos ya no sostenían un almohadón, sino un cuchillo cubierto de sangre._

_Miro como la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca y de su abdomen y de repente ya no era ni Minos ni su maestro yaciendo muertos por su propia mano._

_Era Agasha._

_Un cuchillo enterrado en su corazón. _

Cuando volvió en si, el ya no estaba recostado sobre ella, Agasha estaba sentada, su cabello y su vestido un desastre mientras que la preocupación marcaba su rostro.

Por su parte el había retrocedido hasta que el respaldo se encajaba en su espalda.

"Al- Señor Albafica? ¿Se encuentra bien?" Ella empezó a acercarse un poco e inmediatamente se levantó, poniendo mas distancia entre ambos.

Ella se levantó también pero no se movió porque Albafica le lanzo lo que esperaba fuera una mirada gélida.

"Esto no puede pasar de nuevo…" Como le costaba decir esas palabras porque lo único que quería era eliminar la distancia entre ellos y quitar la expresión herida de su rostro.

"¿Por qué?" Sus manos formaron un puño a sus costados, parecía que temblaba.

"…No es culpa tuya, es mi problema…" Lo menos que podía hacer era retirar la culpa de sus hombros.

Ella aparto la vista y la fijo en algo en el suelo, luego se agachó y al levantarse la rosa preservada en sus manos parecía burlarse de ambos.

"…Usted es muy cruel." Dijo al fin, sus ojos fijos en la rosa.

"Si." Porque lo era, lo sabia.

"Y un cobarde." Dijo esto levantando un poco la voz.

"Si…" Tal como su maestro decía el orgullo era algo pesado y amargo de tragar.

"Acaso esto es una forma retorcida de entretenerse?" Grito al fin, lanzando la rosa detrás de ella.

"No serias la primera en pensarlo." Y era muy probable que estuvieran en lo cierto.

Ella no dijo nada más, de hecho, su expresión se vacío de toda emoción y camino a su cuarto, azotando la puerta tras de ella.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y Albafica sabía que tenía que irse antes de que se detuviera.

Con suerte, la sensación de no poder respirar acompañado del sentimiento de tener su corazón atorado en su garganta lo distraerían del frío.

oOo

Agasha esperó hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse para salir de su cuarto, no sabiendo si estar aliviada o decepcionada de que él realmente se había ido.

La sala estaba efectivamente vacía, pero evidencia de su presencia estaba ahí: las tazas de té, el platón con galletas, la rosa en el suelo y los cojines en el suelo que sin darse cuenta ambos arrojaron al suelo...

El mismo día que descubría que el señor Albafica le correspondía en la manera más inimaginable era el mismo día que él le reafirmaba que nada podría consumarse de aquellos sentimientos.

Parecía una broma cruel, pensó dejándose caer en el sillón, y sintió lagrimas amargas juntarse en sus ojos.

'_No, no llores.' _Se dijo, convenciéndose de mantenerse enojada, porque eso era lo él se merecía, porque prácticamente se había aprovechado de ella para… besarla y tocarla como lo hubiera hecho un amante, solo para alejarla otra vez.

¿Y para qué? ¿Pensó que podría acostarse con ella, pero se arrepintió en el ultimo momento?

Pero… Nada de eso cuadraba con Albafica, él podía ser muchas cosas, seco, brusco, mediocre conversador como mucho, grosero a veces y si a veces su mal humor sacaba lo peor de él, malo para hacer tareas del hogar, pero el jamás se aprovecharía así de ella o de nadie.

'_Y la forma en que me miraba antes de besarme…' _No era solo deseo o lujuria, ella sabía cómo se veían y definitivamente había mas peso en la mirada que le quito el aliento.

Ni siquiera en sus fantasías se hubiera imaginado que Albafica fuera tan …efusivo, si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, los planos de su espalda y su cabello entre sus manos… jamás se hubiera imaginado todos los sus sonidos, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, la forma desesperada en que repitió su nombre una y otra vez

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se había recostado en el sillón tratando de revivir las sensaciones y finalmente notó que él había dejado su saco; antes de que su buen juicio la detuviera, se llevo la tela aun ligeramente mojada a su nariz.

Olía como el, como el bosque combinado con una hoguera en medio del invierno.

Sus manos se escabulleron entre sus piernas, acariciándose encima de la delgada tela de su ropa interior, si cerraba los ojos podía sentir aun su miembro frotándose contra su pelvis.

"Ah…" Ya no podía parar; sus dedos hicieron a un lado sus pantis y se permitió imaginar cómo sería tenerlo dentro de ella, embistiendo y frotando con fuerza mientras ella gemía y se movía contra el para intensificar el placer.

Ahora sabía cómo se sentiría su cuerpo contra ella, ahora que se había ahogado en su aroma y que había probado el néctar de su boca, nada le impidió perderse en aquella fantasía.

"Si… justo ahí… Ah… por favor…" Quería sentirlo más cerca, quería sentir como se empalaba con su cuerpo y se deshacía dentro de ella, ahogando sus gemidos mientras lamia y dejaba marcas en su cuello, sus pechos, su boca.

"Adentro… por favor… AH!"

Cuando se vino, fue tan intenso que su espalda se arqueo encima de los cojines, su vulva pulsaba con los residuos de placer y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor.

Solo después de que la nube de goce se disipó de su mente, se dio cuenta de los absolutamente jodida que estaba.

Porque no podría olvidarle, nunca.

* * *

**Si lo se, soy muy cruel verdad? Bueno, como decimos por aqui, bajo advertencia, no hay engaño xD (se dieron cuenta que el primero termino con Albafica masturbándose y ahora le tocó a Agasha?)**

**Algunas notas de este capitulo:**

**\- No me odien por hacer que Agasha se acostara con Kardia en el pasado, no puedo pensar en otro personaje que lo hubiera hecho, Degel ni de broma, Shion? Si yo también me río, Dohko? Tampoco... tal vez Manigoldo, pero nah, simplemente no me cuadraba, y si el hecho de que Kardia se parece un poquitin a Albafica fue parte de la razon por la que lo decidí.**

**\- En Grecia la escuela vocacional dura solo 2 años (se parece un poco a las carreras técnicas aquí en México) y es posible ser asistente de maestro con esa certificación, obviamente como especifique desde el otro capitulo, Agasha esta disfrutando de cierto grado de nepotismo y palancas, aunque no significa que no sea buena en su trabajo, solo esta acostumbrada a tratar con niños :P**

**\- En un esfuerzo por hacer sentir esto mas como la Grecia moderna, investigue un poco, y el Sabado de Almas es mas o menos como la versión cristiana ortodoxa del dia de Todos Santos para los católicos, el koliva es un plato que se sirve específicamente en este día o en funerales, las recetas varían, pero parece que principalmente tiene trigo, moras, nueces variadas y algo de azúcar, también de acuerdo a los ortodoxos, una viuda debe de vestir de negro por el resto de sus días (recientemente solo lo hacen por uno o dos años), mientras que las demás mujeres solo requieren una semana o un mes dependiendo de la cercanía de pariente deceso, los hombres solo requieres usar una banda negra en el brazo y en ocasiones dejan de cortarse el cabello o la barba durante el luto.**

**\- El avgolemono es un plato real de la cocina griega, es básicamente sopa de huevo con arroz y limón, es un plato bastante sencillo, l****o mismo con las kourabiedes, son muy parecidas a esas galletas pequeñas con nueces y espolvoreadas con azúcar glass que también hay aquí.**** los griegos también favorecen la carne de carnero por encima de otras; y si quitando la bebidas alcohólicas, los griegos les gusta mucho el café y el té. A diferencia del norte de Europa, la zona mediterránea usa muchos sabores y especias, y si, los suecos si tienen una receta de sopa de escaramujo entre otras cosas. **

**\- Honestamente me saque la idea de que Albafica estuvo en Suecia unicamente porque en el Saint Seiya clásico Afrodita de Piscis es de Suecia, mientras que Albafica es griego.**


End file.
